Don't You Love Me Too?
by Scarhearted
Summary: I suck at summaries; this is the squeal to I Want You.


Don't You Love Me Too?

A

Kames

Story

_Here and now,_

_I invoke the elemental force of Earth._

_I call to the swirling dust and dawn-lit mountains,_

_To the farmer's field and all the swaying trees._

_You that remains solid,_

_You that teaches of quiet stability,_

_You that hold us firm against your skin._

_I call you here_

_To infuse my intention with your boundless gifts._

_I call you here to fashion the spirit coven._

_Root my will in your soil_

_And ground my purpose in the stones._

_Boulder & Gravel_

_Redwood & Rose_

_Earth, I call to thee_

"Kiley, please help me! I don't know what to do!" I cried, wrapping Logan in my arms. Or at least trying to. Then he went silent.

"Logan?!"

_He just fainted, Carlos. He's fine._

"What happened?"

_I think he has one of the elements._

The wind blew harder, harsher than it should if you asked me, and wrapped us a warm grassy scent. It felt good.

_I think your element and his are combining to calm you._

"What? Our elements?"

_Yours is earth and he is air._

I looked down at Logan.

"Which leaves water."

James has Fire,

I had Earth,

And now…Logan has Air.

Maybe…Kendall might get Water.

_Makes sense, all four of you having the elements._

I smiled. "We've been friends for, like forever; maybe all together we make one elemental sorcerer."

Where is Kendall?

_He's upstairs in a bedroom, don't worry. James is with him._

_He is? Is Kendall okay_

_He's…fine…_

_But?_

_Well, he's abit drunk._

I snorted with laughter.

Just thought of Kendall drunk was too funny- wait, how did he get alcohol?

This is prom. An alcohol-free zone.

_Not really, this is your manager's mansion. He might have some up in the kitchen._

_Why would he drink? _

_His girlfriend might have something to do with it._

_Jo?_

Logan groaned, and then thrashed violently in my arms.

He's still in pain.

_It's almost over._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes look, he's starting to calm down._

I looked down at Logan again. He's figure were starting to relax. With one last whimper, he went still again.

"Poor Logan."

_He'll be fine on, don't worry._

The wind around us suddenly relax into a gentle breeze, the scent of grass vanished within seconds. I could still hear the sounds of laughter in the background, people partying and having a good time, so I was relieved that no one noticed our little disaster.

Logan gave out another groan.

_I need to get him home._

Then on the spur of the moment, a scream echoed from one of the mansion's second-story window. I turned my eyes toward the source of the shriek.

_What the hell?_

"What was that?"

"I think your friend got his element sooner than expected."

I jumped with surprise and looked up; Kiley was standing right next to the fountain.

"How did yo-"

"No time head up to the second floor, he's getting the element now!" She grabbed Logan and hoisted him over her shoulder, "I'll take him home, now go before anyone notices!"

_Damn, she's strong._

Still dumbfounded by her amazing strength, I got up and ran to the mansion.

Everyone was still dancing so I guess no one noticed the blood curdling scream above. I pushed against the crowd, apologizing to the annoyed guests and ignored the people pushed back. As I finally made through the crowd, I almost cried out in relieve when I made it to the stairs.

Almost.

"Hey, where's the fire, _Carlitos_?"

Damnit.

Wayne-Wayne was sitting on the fifth step, surrounded by his group (_of dumbasses_) of gangsters; blocking my way.

Well, fuck me.

"What the rush?" he asked, flashing a cocky grin, "where you off too?"

"Get out of my way."

I don't have time for this.

His minions laughed.

"What? Do you need to use the stairs?" he asked in a clueless tone.

God, obviously he's not going to let me pass.

"Well, duh. That's kind of the reason why I said move." I snapped, taking a step towards them.

He looked towards his gang, "guys, should we move?"

"No."

"Nope."

"I like where I'm at."

Wayne-Wayne turned back towards me, with his cocky smile "sorry, no can do."

_I seriously don't have time for this; I need to get up to Kendall and James._

I turned from them and walked in the other direction; they started to laugh again.

_There's got to be another way up. _

"Hey, we didn't say you could leave!" Wayne-Wayne laughed, quickly grabbing my wrist and pulled me back.

I spun around and jerked my arm back, narrowing my eyes at all of them.

"I don't need your permission _Wally_!"

He flinched at sound of his name but recovered quickly and grinned.

"Where you going? I thought you needed to go upstairs?"

"Fuck off!" I shoved him real hard. He stumbled back and fell backwards; his head hit the ground with a _thud._

He didn't move and I bailed.

(James)

"And you kept this a secret for this long? No way." He cupped my face and caressed it gently; sending jolt of excitement threw my body.

Kendall cocked his head before leaning in for another kiss; this time on my lips.

It wasn't anything I've ever dream before. His tongue snaked out to lick my lips before begging for entrance, which I allowed instantly. Then it explored everywhere, pressing against every sensitive spot he could find. I fought back with mine, our tongues tangled, fighting dominance. I was winning until Kendall pushed me back onto the bed, capturing my lips before I could even let out a yelp of surprise.

I grasped his shoulders and drew him closer as our kiss deepened. His fingers buried in my hair, pulling me closer to him. I moaned in in pleasure.

He pulled away, looking at me with lustful eyes.

"I want you."

He went to kiss me again but before his lips reached mine he let out a horrifying scream.

His body went rigid above me and his grasp of my hair tightened.

"Kendall!"

He let another scream.

Omg omg omg!

_Lay him on the bed_

"Kiley, I need your help please!" I roll us over to lay Kendall down, "Kendall, let go of my hair!"

His body writhed in pain, pulling at my hair looking up at me with tearful eyes. "James…"

He started to choke; a wet sound came up through his mouth.

"Kendall?"

_Turn him over on his side!_

I turned him and Kendall started to cough up his own saliva. An unnatural amount.

I began to rub his back and whisper soothing words to him like_ it'll be alright, don't worry._

Even though me, myself was panicking.

"Kiley, what's happening?!"

_The water element has chosen him as a host, as did the element air chosen Logan._

What? Logan has an element too?

_So does Carlos._

_When the hell did all this happen?_

Kendall moaned.

"James?"

"Yes?" I asked, still rubbing his back.

He cringed in pain, "Am I dying?"

He coughed up another amount of saliva and let out a heartbreaking scream. I jumped in fright of the sudden cry.

"No no, you're not dying Kendall!" I winced at him pulling my hair again, "you'll be fine soon."

"Promise?" he whimpered.

"I promise."

(Kendall)

The pain was unbelievably agonizing

Feeling the buzz of being drunk and about to lean in for another kiss, I unexpectedly felt a jab of needlelike pain in the pit of my stomach.

I let out a scream and felt like I was about to fall over.

I held a strong grip on James to keep myself steady

"Kendall!"

James' eyes went huge with shock.

Another jab of pain; another scream.

What's happening?!

My veins were inflamed by the intensity of the torment, every muscle felt locked up and a watery awareness filled my throat.

James pushed me forward and onto the bed.

"Kiley, I need your help please!"

Kiley, that one chick? She's not here is she? I didn't see her come in.

Damn, did she saw us making out?

"Kendall, let go of my hair!"

I tried but I couldn't get my grip to loosen. Hell, I even tried pulling my hand out of his hair.

My spine ached and my limbs twitched in stinging.

"James…"

Before I could even say anymore I started to cough on the watery feeling in my throat as it increases.

_God, I feel like I'm going to drown!_

"Kendall?"

_James, I can't breathe!_

Unexpectedly, like he could hear my thoughts, James gripped my arm and pulled me to my side.

And I started to cough up water. A lot of water.

What the fuck?

Leaning on his side, facing me; James pulled me close and started to rub my back in soothing circular motions.

"It's alright Kendall, don't worry; you'll be fine."

_Like hell!_

"Kiley, what's happening?!" he shouted again to the woman who isn't here.

James go get someone!

Call 911 or something!

He laid there still rubbing my back with a dazed look. Like he was in a deep thought.

_James?_

I moaned real loud and he broke from his thought and looked at me.

"James?" I whined.

"Yes?" he smiled with a pitiful smile.

I jerked with another jagged pain before saying, "am I dying?"

Before he could even answer I retched up more water and fiery hot pain shot up my throat after it. I couldn't help it, I screamed.

_Please just me die._

"No no, you're not dying Kendall!"

I pulled his hair again.

Fuck! Then put me out of my misery. "You'll be fine soon."

_Well, soon better fucking hurry up!_

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise."

Then I blacked out.

(Carlos)

_Kiley, which room?_

_Four doors down on the left; A huge mirror is next to it._

I sprinted down the hall, counting the doors as I went

_1- 2-_

I heard someone cry out.

Kendall _must_ be getting the new element if he's shouting like that.

_3- 4-…._

_Damn, that's one big mirror…it was wall length, framed with knots and twine._

"No no, you're not dying Kendall!"

James?

_I said James was with him, didn't I?_

I grabbed the door knob and turned it slowly then peeked inside.

They were both lying on the bed, James holding onto the squirming Kendall. Rubbing Kendall's back in a comforting gesture. His hair clutched by Kendall's hands.

Kendall tugged on his hair.

I smirked; I bet James' hating _that_.

"You'll be fine soon." James said to Kendall.

I guess, he doesn't know I'm here.

"Promise?" Kendall breathed in a dazed tone. The pain might be wearing off now.

"I promise."

Kendall didn't say anything, and then went limp in James' arms. I started toward the bed.

"Kendall?" James uttered, pulling back to look at him closer.

"I think he passed out."

James jumped at my voice and looked up at me.

His eyes were filled with tears.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Well, the rest us turned out okay, so I think so."

James turned back to Kendall and gently loosen Kendall's grip out his hair.

"We should get him home before anything else happens." James said, untangling his arms and legs from Kendall's, "where's Logan?"

_He's at home in bed._

"Uh, home."

He raised a brow at me.

"Why?"

"Well….he kinda got an element too- uh, Air to be more precise."

"I know, Kiley told me. What you get? Water or Earth?" he sat up and wrapped his arms around Kendall, pulling him up to a sitting position too. "So why did he go home? He could of just came to us."

_Well because he went into agonizing, almost drowned and passed out in my arms._

"Kiley took him home."

I went and helped him pull Kendall off the bed. James lifted him into his arms and held him close to his chest.

I couldn't help but smile.

"You think you can carry him down stairs?"

I eyed him holding Kendall.

"Yea, just lead the way."

We walked down the hallway, listening to the teens downstairs partying and having a goodtime; I was almost at a standstill when I heard his voice.

"Dammit, I know he went up here! Come on!" The growl echoed off the walls.

Wayne-Wayne conscious.

And he's pissed

"James, let's find another down." I took a step back from the source of the voice, which happens to be just around the corner.

"Why, it's just Wally." He snorted.

Dammit James! Now you pick the time to be all gutsy and brave?

"Because uh- he might do something to uh, distress Kendall." I rambled.

I turned to him and met his narrowed eyes

I knew he wouldn't let that happen but I didn't want to take the chance of him causing discomfort to Kendall in his unconscious state- or to me.

"Come on, I think there's another staircase this way." James said, turning around and headed back the way we came.

I set off after him, running down the hall and away from the enraged Wayne-Wayne.

We turned left at the end of the hallway, and started towards that way.

Thankful, James was right and there was another staircase.

James stopped at the first step and looked over his shoulder at me.

"You go first, just in case if I trip and drop him."

I looked over my shoulder and glanced back at the hallway.

No Wayne-Wayne.

Yet.

"Okay but we have to hurry."

I sprint pass him and down a couple of steps, then turn halfway, wait for him.

James stepped down careful and held Kendall tighter.

I swear, I could see him holding his breathe.

Slowly, we made our way down the steps.

"Okay, how are we going to get home?" James asked, "Should we call Mama Knight?"

"No, she'll freak and send Kendall to the hospital."

"Well, shouldn't he? I mean, he passed out."

"No, my gut's telling me we should get him home and _away_ from here fast."

He huffed.

"Your gut, eh?"

"Yea, I just have a bad feeling."

When we got down the rest of the steps, we went through the crowd- avoiding the surprised stares- and made our way to the front door.

"Okay, how about we ask Gustavo, if we could borrow one of his limos?"

"No, he'll ask what's wrong with Kendall, then probably tell Ms. Knight." I scowled.

Dammit, how are we going to get out of here?

We could walk home, but that'll take forever.

We can't ask someone without having to answer questions.

"I don't know!"

Then I went still. I could feel someone watching us.

I turned back to the stairs. Across from the crowd up the steps was Wayne-Wayne coming down with his gang, his eyes locked on us.

Well hell.

James noticed my hesitation and followed my stare towards the steps.

His jaw set.

Fuck

Fuck

Fuck!

There's going to be a fight!

_Carlos, get outside with James now!_

I jumped.

_Kiley?_

_Get outside now!_

"James come on, follow me!" I wheeled around and out the door.

I jumped the stairs and looked around till I spotted the fiery red-hair of Kiley.

"Kiley!"

I ran toward her, James following after.

"What's Kiley doing here?" I heard James shout.

I ignored him and didn't stop until I was next to Kiley.

I felt a rush of security and protection standing next to her.

I felt safe.

"I need to get you guys out of here and fast." She said, looking towards James and Kendall, "you think you can still carry him?"

"Yea." he grunted, shifting Kendall into a better grip, "what's wrong? Why do we need to get out of here?"

"No time, I'll explain later." She turned to me, "grip my forearm and grasp James firmly."

I did what she told me. "Why? Don't you have a car?"

She smiled, "Silly human, I don't know how to use your ways of transportation."

"Then how are we going to get home?" James asked.

She looked at him. "Like this."

(James)

Everything suddenly went very dark, black even. I felt pressure being put on me from every direction. I tried to gasp in shock but no air came. I couldn't breathe.

I felt like I was being crushed.

My chest felt tight and it was like my head was about to explode.

Then suddenly I fell to my kneels; I gasping in air.

Kendall?! Where's Kendall?!

He wasn't in my arms anymore.

I jumped to my feet and looked around, and then I relaxed a little.

Kiley had him.

She smiled, "I knew you never teleported before so I took him before we left."

"What was that?" Carlos panted, getting off the ground.

"My way of transportation." She explained, "It takes time to get used to."

"It felt like how J.K Rowling describe how Harry Potter was feeling when he went through Apparition with Dumbledore." I blurted out.

She raised a brow.

I raised one back, "You know, Harry Potter, wizard boy who lived through the almost death of a murderous villain."

Carlos looked at me funny too.

"What?! Come on, none of you ever read Harry Potter? It was in the sixth book!"

"I never heard of such, James." Kiley replied.

"Yea and I've never took you for the reading type, bro." Carlos grinned.

I gritted my teeth.

Some people, sheesh.

"Okay, let's get you guys inside. Your guardian isn't here but the young one is, so be as quiet as possible." Kiley whispered as she headed toward the Palmwoods front entrance with Kendall.

Young one? Does she mean Katie?

Oh yea, she's sick.

We followed her in to the lobby; it was completely deserted.

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking at the front desk. "Mr. Bitters isn't even here."

"The children of this building are at the mansion we left a moment ago." She spoke without looking at me. "The manager, on the other hand, is in his office."

Then she turned back to us.

With one sassy smirk, she handed Kendall back to me and walked graciously towards the elevator.

She pushed the button and the doors opened with a _ding_.

And as if she expected it, Mr. Bitters bursted through his office door and glared at us dangerously.

"It's past 9:30; way past curfew!" He hissed through his teeth, "What are you doing in the lobby!?"

His eyes jumped from Carlos, me then landed on Kendall lying in my arms.

I narrowed my eyes and felt anger.

"_We _just got back from _our_ prom!" I spat back at him, "and we were _now_ heading up to our apartment until you came out here started harassing us!"

I could tell he was a bit taking back at what I just said but I didn't care.

He straighten himself up and then spoke to us in his normal tone, "well...That's fine- now off you go!"

He went back into his office and closed the door behind him.

"Damn James…"

I looked at Carlos. He was staring at me like I was some kind of dangerous freak.

"What?"

"There's like, smoke or something coming off of you."

Huh?

"James, give Kendall to Carlos till you calm down." Kiley said from the elevator, "just in case."

I handed Kendall to Carlos. Then looked down at myself.

Oh shit.

Smoke was coming off of me.

Kiley was right; Mama Knight was nowhere seen in 2J. But from the sound of coughing, I could tell Katie was in her room.

Carlos gave me back Kendall and went to check Logan the second we came in.

I went to Kendall and my room and laid him in his bed. He whimpered and cringed before going back into a peaceful sleep. I tuck him in, and went back in the living room.

Kiley was still there, of course. She was sitting by herself on the couch, staring out the window.

Sensing my gaze, she turned and looked at me.

She smiled.

"Is he all tucked in?"

"Yes."

"Logan's fine too," Carlos said, coming into the room, "Still sleeping."

She smiled at him, and then turned back toward me.

"We have a problem."

Problem?

I stared at her in disbelief.

Apparently, Carlos was thinking the same way too.

"What problem? Logan and Kendall's fine, aren't they?"

She rested her eyes on Carlos. "That child on the stairs; the one wearing black."

"Wayne-Wayne?" Carlos said with a mean tone, "what about him?"

She looked at me with a grime stare.

"Walker found himself a new host."

(Carlos)

_Walker?_

_What's she talking about?_

"No, no, no- he can't- he can't be alive!" James gasp in what looked like fright, "He's dead, he's gotta be!"

_What?_

"Walker? What's that?" I asked looking Kiley.

She looked at me.

"The man who James, was kind enough to bash his head for me; he has possessed this Wayne-Wayne, is it?" She glanced back at James.

I glanced at James too. He looked stress too.

"The guy you killed in the alley?"

He nodded at me.

"What do you mean by possess?" I asked in disbelief, "like a ghost?"

"Somewhat, but he's not a ghost." She said.

"But how, why?"

"Mr. Walker isn't human, Carlos. He can't be killed easily."

I stared at her.

"Then what is he? What are you?"

She back at me with cautious eyes.

Clearly, she was trying to decide whether or not to answer me.

Then after what seemed like forever, she spoke.

"I am a witch."

"A witch?"

No way. "Like with spells and potions?"

"More or less." She said with a weak smile.

_Wait, but aren't witches supposed to be evil? _

"Not all of us are evil, Carlos. That's just humans stereotyping the magical community."

I hate it when she reads my mind.

Kiley smirked.

"Wait, so you're a witch, does that make guys wizards?"

"Yes but Richard is more like a Warlock."

_Warlocks?_

"What's the difference?" James asked.

"Warlocks are evil. They're traitors of our kind."

"Wait, who's Richard?" I asked.

"Walker, Richard Walker." Kiley clarified.

"Do you think Mr. Walker cast a spell to possess Wayne-Wayne?" James asked Kiley, taking a seat on the couch next to her, "How? He was just fine this morning."

"It doesn't take a spell for a warlock to possess someone. The victim must be in a weak or otherwise unconscious state." She looked back out the window, "He must slip into the boy's mind when he was temporary unconscious; could have been when he fell asleep or maybe passed out…."

_Or when I knocked him out on the steps._

I looked at her and she turned to me with enlarge eyes.

"That could have something to do with it."

James looked at me too.

"What?"

Uh…..

"Carlos may have lost his temper with this child," she said carefully, "and pushed him rather too hard than necessary."

James look astonished.

"What did you do?"

"He got me pissed and I pushed him." I shrugged my shoulders like it was nothing, "and he fell and hit his head on a couple of steps."

(Kendall)

_It was a bright and sunny day at the Palmwoods, as always. And as always, everyone was gathered around the shimmering, crystal-blue Palmwoods pool. Swimming, hanging out with friends or working on their tans._

_I, on the other hand, was sitting alone._

_Where are James, Carlos and Logan?_

_I scanned the area with my eye but the guys were nowhere to be seen._

_Maybe they're up in 2J. I glanced up to our apartment window. The binds were closed._

_Huh._

_I leaned back into my lounge chair and to a huge gulp of my pink smoothie._

_Wait, when did I get this?_

_How did I even get out here?_

_I tried to think back but I got was a headache._

_ "Then don't think too much."_

_I looked up to see James standing in soaked swimming trunks._

_But he wasn't even in the pool._

_ "James?" _

_He smiled at me with a huge grin, "yes?"_

_ "Where were you? Where are Carlos and Logan?"_

_His smile wavered, "What do you mean? I was standing here this whole time."_

_He came closer to me and without warning; he leaned down and kissed me._

_Ignoring my gasp of surprise, he climbed into my lap and straddled me._

_ "James!" I gasped, trying to push him away._

_He pulled back and smiled again, "yes?"_

_ "What do you're think doing?!" I asked in a sharp tone, "Dude, there's people around us!"_

_And what the hell, does he think he's doing?! I'm with Jo!_

_ "I don't see anyone, Kendall."_

_He sat up and looked around; so did I._

_There was no one in sight._

_What the- there was teens everywhere just a second ago._

_I gazed back to James, he watching me with lustful eyes._

_ "Kendall…"_

_He leaned forward and captured my lips again. Grasping my shoulders, he let out a stifled moan and started to thrust into my groin. Heat slammed through me, sending erotic jolts through my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, pressing myself against him to deepen the kiss._

_I shouldn't be doing this._

_He moaned again, kissing me harder; moving his hand from my shoulders and tangling his fingers in my hair. His tongue explored my mouth, touching and pressing sensitive spots, making moan ever more._

_What the hell am I doing?! _

_We were breathing hard when the kiss ended. Still grasping my hair, he move away; far enough to look into my eyes._

_ "James…" I didn't know what to say to him._

_I wanted this but I'm still cheating on Jo. I wouldn't want to hurt her that way…_

_ "James, we can't-"_

_He cut me off with another kiss, his grip on my hair broke and his hands slid down and grasped the hem of my shirt. He broke our kiss quickly; pulling my shirt off before claiming my lips again._

_Tossing my shirt aside, he began to unbutton my jeans._

_I don't think I'm ready for this._

_ "Mmmmmph," I managed to break our kiss, "I don't think I'm ready for sex!"_

_He bit his lip and looked at me with sad eyes, "But I love you….don't you love me too?" _

I awoke with a gasp and sat straight up in bed.

The first thing I knew was that there was no more pain left in my body.

I stretched my arms and legs in relieved, then felt a pinch of pain.

Okay, maybe a little sore.

_Wait, why was I in pain?_

_What happened last night?_

_I remember being mad at Jo…_

_For what?_

I sighed; trying to remember is giving me a headache.

I glanced over to James.

_He leaned forward and captured my lips…_

I shivered. That was some dream.

I pulled myself out of bed and drag myself out into the kitchen. It was still dark out, so I guess everyone else must still be asleep too.

Maybe I should grab something to eat or something.

_Do you have a crush on me?_

I stopped.

I remember asking James that at prom.

What happened?

A jab of pain went through my head.

I gasped and clutch my head.

Damn, damn, damn!

"Kendall?"

I turned around and met James' eyes, did I wake him?

"Kendall, you okay?" he looked worried.

"Yea just a head ache."

_I…yes- for a long time._

He said yes.

We kissed.

"Probably from the hangover."

Hangover?

"Hangover?" I gawked at him.

"Yea, Jo spiked your drink, remember?"

No. I furrowed my eyebrows together, trying to remember.

Everything seems foggy.

"Not much." I said, "Wait, what did Jo do?"

James pulled himself out of bed, "She put alcohol in your punch."

_SHE WAS SPIKING MY FUCKING DRINK!_

I gasped from the surprising flashback; and drop to my kneels.

"Kendall!" James ran to my side.

_I told her no! I didn't want to- I wasn't- and she decides to go behind my back and do this?!_

"Damnit!" I snarled.

"Kendall, are you okay? Do you want me to wake up your mom?"

He began to move away but I grabbed his wrist before he could leave. His eyes widen in shock when he looked at my hand. I looked down too.

My hand!

It was transparent, and moving in swaying motions. James staggered back, his hand going through mine and left wet.

"Your hand! Its water!" he gasped.

Water?

The pain. I remember the pain.

"Water." I said simply. I have the element water.

I grinned at James, "My element's water."

He hesitated at first but then he smiled along with me.

"Yea it is, " He said, kneeling down next to me, "are you sure alright?"

Still smiling, I kissed him on the cheek.

"Never better."

_Here and now,_

_I evoke the elemental force of Air,_

_The winds of intellect and imagination,_

_Swirling source of flight, breathe deep of_

_Freedom, ideas, sounds, and space._

_I call you forth to sweep away_

_All that accumulates in the unseen places_

_And to sing beauty into the world._

_Wing & Feather_

_Storm & Leaf_

_Air, I call thee hence._

(Carlos)

_The sound of twigs crunching beneath my feet echoed through the forest, as I walked around. I was surrounded by tall evergreens and brushed passed the towering grass and vines. The sound of running water filled the air._

_A waterfall._

_The surroundings of my new element was peaceful, I inhaled the earthy scent. _

_Peaceful._

_Wait a minute…forest? A waterfall?_

_I remember this place but from where?_

_ "Carlos."_

_I froze. Oh no._

_I remember this._

_I turned in the direction of the voice, "Hello, who's there?"_

_ "Come with me."_

_Not this again. _

_It's just dream, it's just a dream…_

_ "Carlos…"_

_It was closer._

_A chill went down my spine as I back up into the nearest tree. The animals went abnormally quiet. The forest was suddenly not so peaceful._

_ "Leave me alone!" I shouted, "G-go away!"_

_ "Come with me to the waterfall."_

_I had to get outta here._

_I bolted as fast as I could; no way in hell was I going to let this guy, girl- whatever get to me._

_The trees flew by me in blur. _

_ "Carlos…"_

_Oh god, it's behind me._

_The last thing I could remember was it grabbed my shoulders and began to pull me back._

"Damnit Carlos, will you wake up?! We're going to be late!"

My eyes fluttered open.

Logan was towering above me, shaking me awake, "What?"

I also noticed that he was fully dress.

He let go of me and went towards my dresser; pulling a shirt and a pair of jeans out, he tossed them towards me.

"Hurry and get dress, Gustavo called this morning; he wants us all at the studio now!"

What about Wayne-Wayne?

The horrible feeling filled my gut again.

_Don't worry, I filled Kendall and Logan in on the whole issue. And I'll be watching you guys today._

Then why do I still feel like crap?

_Probably just the nerves._

Or my nightmare, I thought to myself.

I dressed quickly in a pair of jean and a sweet tee before running out of the room and into the living room.

James and Kendall were there siting on the couch (holding hands?!), and so was Katie, on the other end; bundled up in tons of blankets looking sick as ever.

"Hey Katie, how ya feeling today?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

She looked at me with a blank expression.

"Like shit."

"Language young lady." Mama Knight called from in the kitchen.

Well, at least she's honest.

I heard our bedroom door slam and saw Logan walking out, "Why does Gustavo want us at the studio?"

"I guess he wants vocals for the new album," Logan shrugged.

"But I thought that was next week?"

"Apparently he changed it to this week." Logan shot back before heading out the door.

Mama Knight walked into the living room with a bowl of chicken-noodle soup and sat down next to Katie, "Maybe I should call him back and tell him that today's not good. I mean, he should really consider your guys' needs before his."

"That'll happen when pigs fly!" Katie laughed before it turned into a coughing fit.

While Ms. Knight helped Katie with controlling her coughing, I looked to James and Kendall.

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yea, we probably should get going before he gets Feint-Train to come get us." Kendall said jumping out of his sit and headed for the door. "Remember last time?"

"Yea, he practically dragged us all out." James grinned at him with his flirty smile.

Kendall grinned back with a similar smile before heading out.

I glanced at James and wiggled my eyebrows at him.

He blushed a deep shade red then bolted from the couch and out the door.

Oh this is going to be so much fun.

Heehee.

The ride to Rocque Studios went fast and we standing before Gustavo in a matter of seconds.

At a distance of course.

Unfortunately, calling us in wasn't about needing vocals.

He was pissed, real pissed

His face was glowing red, fingers curled up into fists and he was pacing the room like it was the only thing that was keeping him from tearing us apart.

Kelly was also keeping her distance. She was safely standing in the other room; maxi-glass standing her and the infuriated Gustavo.

Wayne-Wayne, on the other hand, was in the same room with us, smiling (not his usually cocky grin) a grim sneer; arms crossed over his chest and staring at with an immoral glare.

Kiley's right; he isn't Wayne-Wayne anymore.

He must of sense me looking at him because swiftly, he turned and his eyes meet mine.

Looking into those eyes, I went into complete shock—there only the cold darkness stare I saw at prom. I so shock that I could only stare into his eyes; fear shooting through my body and my veins.

Warning bells went off in my head.

A single thought popped in to my mind. _He's dangerous._

What finally snapped us out of our stare was Gustavo deafening roaring.

I jumped in terror.

"WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU DOGS GO?!" He yelled, "HALFWAY THROUGH THE DAMN PROM, YOU DISSAPPEAR! KNOWING YOU HAD FOUR MORE SONGS- _FOUR SONGS!_"

We all flinched, except for Wayne-Wayne of course. Who was still grinning evilly at us; well, me actually.

He eyes were still glued on me.

What the hell? It wasn't him I pushed, it was Wayne-Wayne.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO FOR THE REST OF THE LIVE PERFORMANCES?! I HAD TO GET WAYNE-WAYNE SING THEM ALL! ALONE!"

Kendall started to say something, "Gustavo-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Gustavo roared, cutting Kendall off, "I DON'T HAVE TIME TO LISTIN TO ALL YOUR EXCUSES! I HAD TO CUT TIME OUT OF MY OWN SCHEDULE TO SET UP THIS DAMN PROM FOR YOU AND YOU JUST BAIL!?"

Damn I never saw Gustavo this furious before.

"WELL?! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE AND ACT FUCKING DUMB?!" Gustavo shrieked, "EXPLAIN YOURSELFS! NOW!"

It was Kendall turn to get all ruffled up.

Oh god.

"I thought you didn't want to hear our excuses?!" he shouted back, "Cuz' we're just dumb stupid pathetic dogs! What the fuck?! Make up your fucking mind!"

I heard James and Logan suck in air.

Wayne-Wayne just chuckled.

Oh god Kendall.

This is going to get ugly.

It looked like Gustavo was about to strangle him; his face was even redder (was it possible?!) and he was making clinching motions with hands. He took a step towards Kendall and I swear I saw James take a step too. What he did next was completely by surprise.

"Wayne-Wayne, go into the sound-booth and get ready for recording," he spoke in a calm voice, "I need to talk to the dogs…"

Oh god, it's even scarier when he sounds calm! No way in hell he's relaxed!

Wayne-Wayne gave one last smirk before heading off into the sound-booth and closing the door behind him. Gustavo gestured to Kelly to turn off the sound so Wayne couldn't hear before turning back to us.

His expression wasn't anger, it was almost sad. He looked defeated.

"Guys, taking off during gigs aren't the best way of getting rid of Wayne-Wayne." His voice was calm but stern, "if you want to show Griffin you want him out of the band, I suggest you get to work and don't. Pull. This. Stunt. Again."

We nodded our heads obediently

"Good. Now since you did take off, I am now requiring you to have nine hours of vocals today. No breaks. No excuses. Just get asses in there and get ready to work."

He turned and headed out of the room, leaving us stunned.

(Logan)

_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate_

_Elevate until we fly, yeah_

_Move your feet until levitate, come on lets elevate_

The whole song sounded completely off with Wayne-Wayne with us.

I know he's an ass from hell but come on, he's supposed to be great at singing.

I mean, he's got that contract he been flashing around every chance he got.

But now, he just keeps getting off key. Forgetting the lyrics half the time and he kept staring at Carlos with greedy eyes.

_Forget about your day under the Milky Way_

_I know a place where we can go- oh- oh_

_No need to be afraid_

_Come on, I'll demonstrate_

_Take you to outer space_

_Here we go, here we go_

Why is he staring at Carlos that?

I remember James telling me he was warlock or whatever, but whats he got against Carlos?

I mean, shouldn't he be happy that he knocked out Wayne-Wayne? If it wasn't for him, he would have never possessed Wayne-Wayne's body.

_If you want to party_

_And I know you're down_

_If you want to party, you want to party_

I need to warn Carlos

And Kiley about his behavior.

_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate_

_Elevate until we fly, yeah_

_Move your feet until you levitate, come on lets elevate_

The music went dead and Gustavo spoke in the microphone, "that was great guys; you're done for the day."

Then he left the room.

Kelly gave us a worried look before tailing off after him.

Did he just cut off in the middle of the recording?

I know he's upset and all but he's really that gloomy that he'll stop recording?

What an unnatural behavior. It was so out of character.

Pulling off our headphones, we all filed out of the sound-booth.

I noticed Wayne-Wayne still staring at Carlos.

And so did Kendall

"Do you have a staring-problem, Wally?" he snapped.

Wayne-Wayne slowly turned his glare on Kendall.

His face was emotion-less.

"No."

"Then why do you keep looking at Carlos?" Kendall pointed out, "If you take a picture, I'm sure I'll last longer."

Without warning, Wayne-Wayne darted across the room, grabbed Kendall by his necked and slammed him against the wall.

Kendall gasped in shock, his hands shot up to loosen Wayne-Wayne grip. But his grip only grew tighter.

James started to rush towards them but Wayne-Wayne threw him a serious scowl.

"One more step boy and I snap your boyfriend's neck."

He looked like he meant it.

Nervously, I glanced into the room on the other side of the glass.

Great, Kelly and Gustavo were nowhere to be seen.

And we're alone with murderous madman.

He turned to face Kendall, his grip still firm.

"Get this through your head child, the only reason you're still alive is because I'm allowing you to live. Cross me again, and I won't show you mercy. Got it?"

Kendall only looked at him with alarmed stare.

Wayne-Wayne gripped tightens and Kendall gasped again.

"I said, got it?!"

Kendall shooked his head.

"Let go of the boy now Richard."

A rush of relieve came to me when I saw the woman called Kiley walked into the room. She looked brave and confident as she is beautiful when she continued to approach him and Kendall.

"Get back or I'll kill the boy." His eyes narrowed into slits.

"Then what will keep me from killing you Walker?" she asked in calm, almost cheery voice, "If you kill the child then you won't have nothing from keeping me at bay."

He hesitated but kept his grip on Kendall.

Oh man, Kendall's face is turning red.

"You're not as strong as you were with your own body Walker." She laughed. "You may be able to take these human adolescents…well, for now at least but-"

Her face went from cheery beautiful to just plain fucking scary, "I'm more powerful and not so easy to defeat."

Wayne-Wayne must of realize that too because he's eyes widen.

"Release the boy. _Now_!" she commanded in a prevailing voice.

Wayne-Wayne instantly let go of Kendall's throat.

Kendall doubled over, coughing a gasping for air.

Wayne-Wayne backed away with his eyes still on Kiley.

"Now leave, I won't give you a second chance," she commanded, "Don't leave and _I_ won't so you mercy."

The power in her voice made my skin crawl; it's terrifying yet fascinating.

I trembled with anxiety even though I knew her anger wasn't focused on me.

Damn, I hope I never piss her off.

Still glaring at Kiley he spoke in the equally powerful voice, "It'll be just a matter of time before I will be the possessor of elements again, Kiley. And when I do, I'll gain my body back and destroy you.

With that said, he fled from the room.

(Logan)

The ride down the elevator was a silence one.

Kiley was humming along with the music (eww elevator music) and complete unaware of everyone one.

And she's changed from scary-powerful Kiley to what seems to be a sweet and clueless one.

Huh.

Does she have a split-personality or what?

Everyone else was still stunned at what just happen in the studio.

Kendall was rubbing his sore neck where Wayne-Wayne/Richard grabbed him and threatened to snap if anyone came near them. James was at Kendall's side, whispering comforting words while wrapping his hands around his waist and pulling Kendall into a protective hug.

Carlos was just standing in complete silence.

He must be still in shock, I thought to myself.

_He probably is._

I jumped.

_Kiley?_

I looked at her and she winked at me knowingly.

_How is this possible?_

No way can she read my thoughts.

_It's just one of the many gifts I was given._

_Gifts?_

_A power as one might say._

I jerked my chin at the motionless Carlos; _do you think he'll be okay?_

_Yes. He's just scared, is all._

_Wayne- I mean Richard was kinda staring at him the entire time._

Her expression hardened as she looked to look at Carlos.

_What do you mean?_

_Richard just kept looking at him, like- I don't know; maybe like he wanted him or something._

_He probably just wants he's element Logan._

She didn't say anything else and went back to humming to the music.

And I went back to worrying about Carlos.

As we waited for Kiley to go and "borrow" a car, we waited out front anxiously, not talking but just standing there.

I remember James asking Kiley before she left that why can't she just do what she did last time at prom.

As confused as I was by him asking her that, I turned to look at Kiley shaking her head.

"_I don't think it's the best time to do that James, especially with this many people."_

To do what?

"_But I thought you can't drive a car?" James asked._

"_I brief myself on the subject and now I'm quite knowledgeable about your ways of transportation."_

Anyway, while she went to get a car, I rounded on Carlos.

"Hey man, did you notice anything weird about Wayne-Wayne?"

He looked at me with skeptic look, "Other than him choking Kendall to death, threating us and saying he's going to kill Kiley? Nah, nothing at all."

"I meant by him staring at you, you twit!"

He raised a brow.

"Oh you noticed that too huh?"

"I think we all did bro," Kendall said, still rubbing his neck (Are bruises forming?!), "I mean, that's kinda the reason he strangled me."

"I don't know!" Carlos semi-yelled, crossing his arms.

"Kiley said it might because of his element." I stated.

James snorted, "she's got into your head too?'

"Yea, wait- she talked to you too? I mean, like in your head?"

"Yea, lots of times. Pretty annoying actually."

"Same here." Carlos chimed in.

"Hold on," Kendall said, turning our attention back to him, "if the reason for Wayne-Wayne staring at Carlos was because of his element, then why wasn't he looking at us too? We have the other elements too."

Carlos shrugged his shoulders, "maybe he really wants mine."

"Maybe." James answered, grabbing ahold of Kendall's hand.

Okay since when did James and Kendall hook-up?

Did I miss something?

"So uh, Kendall, James. Are you guys…you know," Kendall raised a bushy brow and James gave me a confused look, "…like dating now?"

Awkward silence.

James face blushed a deep red from the embarrassing question and Kendall bit his lower-lip, like he was deciding on whether or not he should answer my question.

Carlos. Carlos was standing there making kissy-faces at James.

_Probably the reason why James is glowing like a tomato_

I'm guessing from the hesitation, that they were.

I looked back at Kendall, "What about Jo?"

Kendall face hardened and his eyes narrowed.

"What about her?" he asked in a harsh tone, crossing his arms.

Sheesh what's his problem?

Damn, I hate when that happens.

And of course, I get all nervous.

It was my turn to turn red, "Well, I th-thought you we-were go-goin-ing out with her?"

"Kendall, don't be mean to Logan. It's not his fault. He just asked." James whispered to Kendall, squeezing his hands gently.

"What's not Logan's fault?" Carlos blurted out, looking like a confused puppy.

"Nothing. Logan. Hey man, I'm sorry I snapped at ya." Kendall said, his voice thawed out, sounding friendly again, "but something happened between me and Jo; and I don't feel comfortable about it going public, 'kay? Let's just say that we're not going out anymore."

"Does she know that?" I asked, "I mean, she left for New Zealand today."

"Yea, I texted her."

I stared, dumbfounded.

"You broke up with her? _In a text_?"

He smirked, "Yea."

"Dude, that's the worst way to break up with someone." Carlos stated.

"How she react to all that?" I asked.

Kendall pulled out his phone and flipped it open, "Well, this one says "_I'm sorry, I just got desperate_". Well that does exactly help her case. And this one says "_James got to you, didn't he_?" and the rest are just her begging me to take her back."

He smirked and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"Man that's harsh." Carlos said biting his lip.

A car honked at us and we jumped in the sight of a brand-new looking 2013 Honda Civic Hybrid.

And Kiley sitting in the driver seat.

"Yea well, I don't care." And with that, Kendall swaggered off to car and hopped in the backseat.

"She stole a _Civic Hybrid_?!" It wasn't a question, that's definitely a civic hybrid.

James just shrugged his shoulders and headed for the car. I turned to Carlos.

"This can't be legal." I stated.

Carlos lazily shrugged one shoulder, "Well, she did say she was going to borrow it, she'll put it back."

Then he went and got in the car too.

With one more honk of the horn, I got in to.

(James)

Mama Knight was out again with Katie. She let a note on the fridge saying the she was taking Katie to hospital because of her being sick and all, so Kiley didn't have to bother with hiding and just sat down on the couch along with Carlos and Logan. Kendall stood and I sat down on the floor.

Silence

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Just sitting saying nothing.

Finally Logan spoke up.

"So now what?"

Kiley like out a deep sigh, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Kendall asked, "Wayne-Wayne going to kill us all and you don't know of to deal with this?"

Even though Kendall's words sounded mean, I could tell that he's worry.

His voice sound strained and his body looked stiff. Plus he was constantly biting his lower lip and scratching his arm.

"Kendall, it'll be alright. We'll figure something out." Logan said with a deep sigh.

"How? We're just kids! We can't stand up to a freaking homicidal Warlock!" Kendall shouted.

"We got Kiley to help us, right?" Carlos looked at Kiley hopingly.

She smiled. "I won't stand aside and let him harm you Carlos."

He smiled back and turned to look at Kendall, "See? Kiley's going to help us."

"How?" Logan asked, "I know you're powerful and all but you can't keep constantly watching over us, especially all at once."

"Richard must die then."

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up for sec. you're going to kill the guy?!" Logan panicked.

"Not me."

Not her?

"We have to?" I asked.

Just the thought made me sick.

I've already bashed in the guy's head. No way in hell am I doing that again.

"Yes, you must stand your ground. You- all four of you were chosen as elemental sorcerers, something that has never happen before. I know this all seems scary-"

"Scary? Try terrifying or frightening. Kiley we can't even fight Richard, let alone killing him."

Subconsciously, Kendall lifted his hand and rubbed his bruised neck.

"I know, and I must warn you; Richard will do anything to get the elements" she narrowed her eyes, "he must make you weak otherwise he can't take them from you."

"He defiantly has to kill us?" Logan asked.

"Not necessary; just weaken. Weak enough you're willing to give them to him and he'll suck them right out of you."

"But he will kill us, he said he will." Kendall snorted.

"I believe he won't. He doesn't want to draw attention to himself, not yet at least."

"So we need to defend ourselves when he thinks the time right to start killing."

"I can teach you, each of you how to use the elements. It'll be hard but with enough training, I believe you can all master your elements and take Richard head on."

She beamed a smile at all of us.

Wow she's going to teach us?

"Okay, so teach us." I said, getting up.

'Not here James, especially with your element."

"Where then?"

"Somewhere where you can't burn down anything,"

"Okay so when and where?"

She just smirked.

"Tomarrow."

(Kendall)

"Okay, so we learn tomorrow." I shrugged.

"No not all of you, just James. We don't want to draw a lot of attention us." She specified, "I plan on teaching you all by the order you got your elements."

"So James first." Carlos said.

"Then Carlos." James said, pulling me back against his chest and wrapping his arms protectively around me.

"Then me." Logan said from the couch, "than Kendall."

"So I'm last?"

A bitter feeling went through me.

I didn't want to go last; I want to learn how to defend myself now!

I want to make sure that bastard doesn't put his arms on me again!

_I understand your anger Kendall, but be patient._

_But what if he attacks me again? What if he does something a lot worse than strangling me?_

_He won't. Not as long as I'm watching over you._

"Yes. Kendall you're last." She gave me a concerned look before turning her attention to James, "Rest well tonight and I'll be back tomorrow around nightfall."

Then with a "pop" she vanished into thin air.

"Wow, how did she do that?!" Logan exclaimed, jumping outta his seat.

"She's a witch, remember?" Carlos said, reaching up and patted Logan's shoulder, "Try to keep up."

James grip tightened and I looked up into hazel eyes.

"Hey you okay?" He whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Just stressed, that's all."

I wasn't lying, I was stressed. From what happened at prom with Jo, with Richard/Wayne-Wayne (Is Wayne-Wayne even alive anymore?) to not being able to defend myself with my element until the rest of the guys master theirs.

"Well don't be." He smirked, pulling me into a kiss.

With my back pressed to his chest, the kiss was a bit difficult. I had to crane my neck slightly to just press my lips to his.

"Well I'm going to bed before I gag from this love fest." Carlos blurted out, heading off to his room.

I pulled back and turned my gaze to Carlos, "You're just jealous cuz you ain't getting any."

"Yep that's it." He laughed, before going into his room and shutting the door behind him.

I looked at Logan who was looking at everything else but us, "You okay this?"

He looked at me.

'Yea man. It's none of my business."

"But are you okay with it?" I questioned.

"Yes Kendall I am. Homosexuality isn't something that bothers me." He sighed, before smirking "But I am going to have to get used to my two best friends sucking faces with each other."

"We aren't sucking face!" I shouted, I could feel my face to turning red.

"Sure, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." He said, heading to his room too.

He opened the door and turning back us with a grin, "or not."

Laughing he closed the door.

Leaving me and James standing alone.

"I swear, if I'm going have to put with those two teasing us for the next couple of months, I'm going to kill them."

"Well, Carlos already promises he will." James said, nuzzling into my neck, "but I think that's they're way of handing with it."

"I guess I can deal with that. Better than them hating us." I groaned.

"Yeah."

I couldn't bear the thought of Carlos and Logan going all homophobe on us. It made me sick.

"Honey, we probably to bed too." James breathed against my neck.

"It's just 6:30."

"Yea but we all had a bad day."

He loosened his hold on me and his arms dropped to his side.

"I'm to go take a shower first, 'kay?"

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Sure don't too long though."

Too much stress.

_I just want this day to end._

The small linear cuts on my forearm started seep in blood from the razorblade, flowing down my arms and into the bathwater.

I can't deal with all this. I can't. I'm just a kid.

Blood, I need to draw more blood.

Lifting the blade; I drew a larger, deeper line on the upper part of my arm.

It didn't hurt as much as it did the first time. Hell, my arm is so numb now I barely felt it.

Wait, isn't that a bad thing?

I groaned in displeasure.

I shouldn't be doing this; I'm breaking my promise to Katie. She would be very disappointed if she found out.

_A reason why I deserve this._

God, I'm a horrible brother.

"I deserve this pain."

Holding my breath, I lowered my scarred arm into the warm water.

I recoiled in pain.

_Damn, that hurts!_

Forcing myself to keep my arm under, tub began fill with pink-shaded water.

I laid the razor blade on the side of the tub and just lay there in the water, letting my cuts sting in the bathwater.

_I need to stop this or else I won't be able to quit. _

Or worse, I'll end up in a hospital.

"But nobody can know."

The thought of Katie or mom finding out about this was nauseating.

Mom would be hysterical; crying and blaming herself for each cut I have. Katie would be crying too but she'll shouting at me for being stupid and hating me for breaking my promise that'll never do it again.

_I hate myself._

I felt the urge to reach for the blade again, to slash more of my skin.

_Damnit, no! I need to stop!_

Grabbing the blade, I threw it across the room.

It crashed against the bathroom wall and landed next to the trashcan.

Good, now I can't do it again.

"Now what?"

I know I'll do it again, if I get miserable.

But if I tell someone, I'll be ship off to some hospital.

I just can't win.

"I need help."

(James)

Wow, I can't believe my first lesson is tomorrow. I wonder what Kiley will have me do. Will she make me light paper on fire? Or make me do something more challenging like lighting water on fire? Wait, can water even be on fire?

Oh my god, I'm so excited!

Oh maybe I'll be able to light myself on fire like the Human-Torch did in Fantastic Four!

Perhaps I'll be able to fly too!

All these thoughts came to mind while lying in bed. I couldn't sleep on the count of me being too wired.

_And I got Kendall now_

The celebratory thought past through my mind and I grinned.

_Jo tried to keep him from me but ended up the reason why Kendall left her._

How ironic.

I know it was a mean, self-centered thought but I couldn't help it; and besides it was her fault.

She was the one that was going to rape him. She didn't deserve him.

Anyway, now he's mine.

I grinned even more.

_He loves me too._

Sure it was a hell of a ride to get him to realize that but it was worth it.

As if my thoughts summon him, Kendall strode into the room, wrapped in only a towel.

I went to get up to say something to him, like how excited I was about tomorrow or how much I loved hin but before I could let a word slip from my mouth, my eyes laid on his right arm and my body frozen.

His arm was completely wrapped in bandages.

What the hell? 

_How did you get it, does it hurt?_

_Guess I got cut during the quake.  
_

The earthquake

I remember his arm bleeding after the earthquake.

Oh my god Kendall.

I didn't know it was that bad.

He pulled off his towel and slung it to the floor before opening his dresser and pulling out a pair of boxers.

He was turned away from me so I was totally transfixed on his butt.

I bit my lip to stop myself from letting out a moan.

All the things I could do to that little behind of his-

Okay stop.

He's not ready for sex, he told Jo that.

And I'm not goin to pressure Kendall to have sex.

I am not Jo.

He pulled the boxers on and walked over to his bed, completely unaware of me watching him.

Well, I covered up in blankets so he can't exactly see me.

He glanced down toward his arm.

"I need to fix this."

What? Why? It looks totally bandage; Nothing to worry about till later on.

He groaned and got back up, went across the room and turned out the light.

Darkness

I couldn't see anything but I could hear Kendall making his way back to his bed, and flopping down on it.

Silence

The sound of a clock ticking in another room echo into our room and I could swear I could hear a couple grasshoppers chirping outside.

The sound of the door slamming.

Katie and Mama Knight are home.

"Mom I don't need- (coughing) a- a MRI." I heard Katie whine miserably.

"Katie, Doctor Carroll says it might help-"

"I don't care what he thinks! I don't (coughs) want to get in that thing!"

"You're going to do what the doctor tells you young lady!" I heard Mama Knight snapped.

"Mom, it's just coughing and a little fever, that's all." Katie said before going into coughing fit.

Their voices die out and it went silent again.

A few more door slams.

They must have gone to bed.

The clock ticking filled the room again along with the grasshoppers chirping and...moaning?

It went silent again.

Did I just hear moaning?

Listening long and hard, I heard it again; From Kendall's side of the room.

Oh my god, he is…

Kendall moaned again.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. He is.

And I'm laying here listening to it.

"Mmhm…"

Feeling embarrassed from Kendall masturbating, I could feel my face begin to turn red.

_I wonder if anyone else can hear him._

I heard him hold back a moan and the sheets ruffling. Like his was lifting his hips up and tossing back his head.

Immediately, I felt my pajama pants become too tight.

The erotic sound Kendall was making is definitely turning me on.

He let out another moan and the sound of the bed creaking echoed off the walls.

He was lying back down on the bed.

I thought he was done now and he was going to go to sleep but then something took me completely by surprise.

"_James_."

A joint of excitement and shock went through my body.

He was getting off by thinking of me!

He moaned my name again.

Subconsciously, I reach into my panted and wrapped my hand around my own leaking member.

Carefully not making a sound, I started to jerk myself along with Kendall.

As he continued to moan, I bit my lip, and kept silent.

It felt good, sounded good.

I imagined myself inside Kendall, him moaning my names with each thrust.

I began to feel that certain fiery heat build in my groin.

"James!"

I heard him gasp and the bed groan under his weight, then a husky moan.

"Shit…"

I stopped and listen to him carefully.

The heat decline.

He got out of bed and the sound of cloth against bear skin.

He was taking off his boxers.

He walk across the floor and I heard the sound of is dress opening and closing.

He is putting on another pair.

"Damnit."

He walked back to bed and went to sleep in a matter of minutes.

And I went back to fanaticizing about shoving my dick into Kendall again and again.

The heat ascending higher and higher.

(Carlos)

The waterfall was as beautiful as I thought it would be.

Surrounded by ageless evergreen, the crystal blue cascaded down from the waterway above; the sound echoing off into the undergrowth.

Below was a pool of sheer blue water.

Utterly mesmerize by the scenic sight, I went to the edge of pond and stepped in.

The water was cool, not cold. And the sand went between my toes.

As I went farther into the pool, the water became deeper.

_Wow, this is better than the Palmwoods pool._

Instead of the noisy residence of the Palmwoods, I was surrounded by wildlife and the flora of the earth.

Surrounded by my element.

I could hear the animals stir; feel the earth beneath my feet. The sight of the forest was stunning and it smell of it was clean and unpolluted.

"I really like it here." I smiled.

But I know the happiness was about to end…when he shows up.

"Carlos."

The unknown voice.

My body stiffen to his voice. Carefully, I began scanning the area, I couldn't find him anywhere.

Where the hell is he?

Wait, a guy?

Okay so the voice belongs to a guy.

"What? I'm at the waterfall, so what do you want?" I yelled in the open.

Anger replaced fear.

I'm really starting to hate this guy.

"Come to the waterfall…"

"I'm _at_ the waterfall!"

"Come to the waterfall…"

Oh. My. God.

I'm at the waterfall; standing in front of it to be more precise.

"Dude, I'm in front of the waterfall right now, so either tell me what you want or fuck off. Because I don't have time for these mind games."

The wind began to pick up making me shiver in the water. "Come to the waterfall."

"Are you deaf?! I just said I was standing infr-"

From out of nowhere, two hands burst out of water and grasped my shoulders tightly before pulling me in. I screamed with shock as I went under, struggling to loosen his grip. I kicked and grazed his arms with my nails.

Water went in my mouth and down my throat. God my throat is burning!

I'm going to drown, he wanted to drown me.

(Carlos)

I sat straight up in, screaming my head off like someone set me on fire. I was shaking so badly and I felt like I was going to be sick. Gasping for air, I jumped out of bed within a second and headed for the kitchen.

And I was sweating very badly.

Water, I need water.

_Water went in my mouth and down my throat. God my throat is burning!_

I stopped. Okay, so I don't really want water; maybe a corndog or something, anything but water.

Before I even had my hand on the doorknob, the door wrench open and Logan came rushing in with a bottle of Glade air-freshener.

"What?! What is it?! Are you okay?!" He panicked, casting his eyes across the room.

A finger fixed on the air-freshener trigger.

"Um Logan, what are you doing?" I asked.

"What?" he looked confused, but keeping his finger on the trigger.

"What are you doing?" I raised a brow, "and what do you plan on doing with that?"

I pointed at the freshener and his posture eased.

"I thought someone- Richard, was attacking you…" He said, biting his lip.

"And you bring a bottle of air freshener? What did you plan on doing? Spraying him to death?" I giggled.

Logan blushed and lowered the bottle, "I just grabbed the first thing I was near and came running."

"Where were you, in the storage closet?"

"Bathroom." He huffed, tossing the bottle across the room on to his bed, "And I could have hurt someone with it. If I got some of it in his eyes-"

"Yes, I pretty sure he'll hate that," I smiled, "especially if he smell like lavender."

I laughed and he smiled.

"So are you okay? Why were you screaming?" he asked.

"Bad dream."

"A dream?" he stared in disbelief, "you scream because of a dream?"

Awkward…

"So….why are you still up? What time is it?" I asked, walking pass him and to the kitchen.

He tailed along.

"I wasn't tired and my mind won't get off of what just happened with Wayne-Wayne and Kiley- all of it. I'm just too restless to sleep and it's…" he stares at the clock, "eight minutes pass ten."

Wow, 10:08 p.m.

Only four hours of sleep.

Walking into the kitchen, I pulled open the freezer door and grabbed the box of corndogs.

"Corndogs? You're eating corndogs right now?"

"Bad dreams make me hungry."

With the corndogs in the oven, I walked into the living room and plopping down into a seat.

"So how do you feel about all this?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"About what?" I asked, having feeling he's probably going to talk about Wayne-Wayne staring at me.

"About being able to control a element, it seems all too fantasy-like for me to actual believe it."

Oh, that.

"I guess it's okay. Other than the fact that this psycho wants to kills us, it's pretty cool."

He bit his lip again. "Do you think we should tell anyone? Like Mama Knight or something?"

"I don't know, Kiley would've told her, wouldn't she?"

The thought of telling someone about this just doesn't see right.

"I guess, I don't know. I'm just afraid."

(James)

_James, when do you plan on waking up?_

"Kendall?" I whispered, walking down the eerie lobby of the Palmwoods.

It was completely deserted; even the bickering Mr. Bitters was nowhere to be seen.

It looks like the lobby hasn't even been used in months; the counter was concealed in dust, in every corner there was cobwebs and it smelled of stale air.

And in addition to this _lovely_ untidiness, tables and chairs have been knocked over. Vases have been smashed and stain splatted against the wall what look horribly too much like blood.

What happened here?

"Hello is everyone else here? Kendall?"

"Yes."

I jumped with a shriek.

Kendall was right behind the Palmwoods counter.

He chuckled.

I started to relax at the sight of him, even smile but that was before I got a real good look at him.

His eye glowed a bright slivery hue, his skin was very pale. And he was covered in blood.

Wait, he wasn't here a second ago.

"Kendall?" I went to reach out to him, but his smile made me hesitate.

He looks…dangerous?

He came out from behind the counter quickly. Too quickly.

"Yes?" His smile widen, flashing his sharp fangs…

Fangs?

"You look…different…"

"I feel different." He said simply.

He took a step towards me.

I took a step back.

"What's wrong? Do I frighten you?"

Judging by his expression, the thought me being afraid of him seemed amusing.

"Um no, I just…was shock. What happen around here- where is everyone?"

He cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

_Those eyes_

Okay something's not right, what's with him. And why is he been so creepy?

"The lobby- it looks like nobody's been here in years and you're covered in…"

My sentenced died along with my voice, I just couldn't say it.

"In what?"

He took another step towards me, smiling a knowingly smile.

_Has he even blinked once? _

"Kendall, what's wrong with you?" I whimpered, stepping back and into a wall.

Ah crap, I'm stuck.

"Nothing's wrong- well, not with me anyway…" he chuckled before closing the space between us and enfolded me into his arms.

"What do you mean by that?" I bit my lip as shrink away from his touch.

Major warning bells were going off in my head.

The lobby's messed up (torn apart?!), there's no one to be seen and Kendall's standing here covered in blood and acting very creepy.

Oh god Kendall, what did you do?!

"Kendall, what did yo-"

He placed a finger on my lips and I went silent. Still smiling, he leaned forward, licking the side of my neck to ear then biting down on my earlobe. I groaned in aching pleasure.

"You like pain honey?" he purred, biting harder.

I clasped my hands tightly onto his shoulders, holding onto him steadily.

God, I think my kneels will give out at any moment.

"Kendall…"

With one last nip he released my earlobe and went back to kissing my neck; warping his arms tighter around me and smashed his body against mine. My desire against his.

A jolt of erotic heat went through my body; I couldn't help but let out another moan.

He chuckled.

"You horny James?" he drop one of his arms and grabbed the front of my jeans, squeezing my hardening member crudely.

I cried out in pain.

"Awwwww honey, you're already hard." He smirked, "I bet that hurts."

He squeezed again and I whimpered painfully from his unpleasant touch.

"_Kendall_…"

I thrust into his hand, "please?"

Looking back up at me, I noticed his eyes went from sliver to pitch black.

_James, when do you plan on waking up?_

What?

At lightning fast speed, he broke our gaze and latched on to my neck; biting down hard.

I screamed out, flinching away from the sharp piercing pain.

"Kendall, please stop." I cried.

Panic

I tried to shove him away, but his grasp tightened around my waist, only pulling me closer.

Biting down on me harder.

I cried out again.

As soon as the pain came, agonizing sting rapidly went from painfully to a desirable pleasure. Heat slammed against me, my body felt like it was on a sensual fire. I moaned again and wrapped my arms around his neck.

_Oh my- it feels sooo good._

The waves of erotic pleasure crashed into me over and over again as the heat became so intense that my legs gave out.

Kendall put back from my neck and held on to me tightly.

If it wasn't for him holding me, I swear, I would have fell to the floor.

The feeling went away and I whined in protest.

And he laughed at my dispute.

I stare back in horror.

Blood was running down from the corners of mouth!

"Kendall!"

He smiled, "Shhh honey, it'll be over soon."

He leaned forward and latched back on to me.

Closing my eyes, the fiery heat rose again.

"James hon, you can't sleep all day."

Huh? Kendall?

"Mmhm..."

"James, I know you're awake." I could just hear that sassy smirk of his.

I could also felt his arms wrap around my waist.

Is he lying in bed with me?

Hell, was he cuddling with me?

"Kenda…"

Man, I was tired. I can't even say his name.

"Come on sleepy head, it's almost one in the afternoon, Mom says it's not healthy to sleep all day."

I open my eyes.

He was staring back at me.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" I asked in a tired tone.

"For almost a hour, you look so cute when you're sleeping." He blushed, "Sorry if that sound creepy."

I look cute when I sleep? Did he really just say that?

Omg he said I was cute!

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him too.

"Nah, it doesn't sound creepy." I said, becoming more awake as I remember what happen last night, "Not as creepy as me listening to you pleasuring _yourself_ last night."

His eyes widen and his face burned a bright red, "Oh, you were awake?"

He looked embarrassed and his eyes began to look glassy.

_Oh no, is he's going to cry?_

"Hey." I pulled him into a kiss, "Don't cry and don't feel bad." I kissed him on the forehead. "Besides, I kinda like it."

"Like it?" he bit his lip.

Awwwww he looks so pitiful!

"Yea, kinda hot to be honest. Especially when you said my name." I grinned.

His got even redder.

"Uh, I'm… glad you liked it."

"I did," I grinned, "and I actually thought about asking you if I could join."

He smiled back, "maybe next time."

_Next time_

That thought sent a fuzzy feeling through me.

"Sooo James, how are you feeling about you're first lesson today with Kiley?" I heard Kendall ask out of curiosity.

"Awesome but I'm a little nervous.' I admitted. Hell yes, I nervous.

"Don't be, I'm sure you'll do great." He smiled, "I wonder what she's got planned for you."

"Same here but I don't think I'll be doing anything major yet; maybe something small, like burning leaves or something."

Maybe

"I wish she could teach us all at the same time." Kendall muttered with a gloomy tone.

"Kiley said, it'll cause too much attention."

"Yeah, I want to learn how to defend myself." He whined.

_Without warning, Wayne-Wayne darted across the room, grabbed Kendall by his necked and slammed him against the wall. _

_ "One more step boy and I snap your boyfriend's neck."_

I glanced at him.

I noticed his neck was completely covered. He was wearing a turtle-neck sweater (In this weather?!) so his neck was hidden behind the collar…

And so was his bandage arm…

I glanced down at his arm, "So is your arm still bleeding?"

He looked at me with an alarm expression.

"What?"

"Your arm, last night I saw it covered in bandages, is it still bleeding?"

"My arm?! What do you mean? Uh, I mean, what- cuts?"

I could literally feel his body go stiff and he was taking deep breathes like he couldn't breathe.

What the hell? Is he having a panic-attack or something?

Cuts? I didn't say anything about cuts-

"Kendall calm down, I was just asking if your arm was still bleeding from the earthquake, remember? Your arm was bleeding then." I pulled him close and rubbed his back gentle, "Why are you upset?"

"Why would you be asking about them?" he shot back pulling himself away from me, rolled out of bed, "they're none your business!"

What the-

He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Loudly

_Kendall?_

What did I say?

_Fire_

_Here and now,_

_I invoke the elemental force of Fire,_

_I call to the hearth fire's strike and the meteor's blazing arc._

_You that catalyzes transformation,_

_You that teaches the clearest lessons,_

_You that melts stone, I call you here_

_To infuse my intention with your flickering gifts,_

_I call you here to fill the forge._

_Temper my will in your flames _

_And anneal my purpose with your heat._

_Candle & Campfire_

_Courage & Coals_

_Fire, I call to thee_

(Kendall)

Standing outside our bedroom door, I felt nervy. Just outright terrified by what just happened.

Oh god no, no! James knows! He knows about the slashes on my arms!

How?! How did he find out? Did he ask Katie? Did Katie tell him?

Do the rest of the guys know?! Or worst does mom knows?

I looked and glanced into the kitchen. Carlos and Logan were there, eating lunch (seriously Carlos? Corndogs?) and talking with each other normally. Not once had they looked at me, not when I slammed the door.

_Are they ignoring me cuz I cut myself?_

Where's mom? She was here this morning reading one of romance novels.

What if she's gone off to report me to a hospital? Will she come back with men to haul me off to some nut house?

Oh god, what will people think of me then?

_Big Time Rush and the suicide-guy, they would say._

Oh god oh god.

I can't take this.

…_Just one scratch would make it better…_

No. That's what got me here in the first place.

…_One more wouldn't hurt…wouldn't make a difference…_

Yes, it would.

…_Not really, they're shipping you off either way…_

I just feel crawling in bed and crying.

"Kendall, you al 'right?"

Huh?

I look up and saw Carlos and Logan staring back at me.

They look worried.

"Huh…"

_What should I say? No cuz I'm going to the loony-ben?_

"Did you and James fight?" Carlos asked, between bits of his corndog. "Did you guys break-up already?"

_Break-up?_

Maybe they don't know yet…

…_if your arm was still bleeding from the earthquake, remember? Your arm was bleeding then…_

_Why are you upset?_

_Why would you be asking about them?_

_They're none your business!_

Yea you can say we fought.

Earthquake?

Damn I'm a fucking idiot.

James thinks the cuts are from the earthquake, not from me cutting myself.

So Carlos and Logan don't know.

Or James. Or Katie. And especially not mom.

A rush of relief went through me.

Then guilt.

Oh god, I yelled at James for nothing.

What's he going to say when he sees me? Is he going to yell? Is he going to get mad?

_Well, he's has the right to be mad at me._

"Kendall?"

Oh, I forgot Carlos and Logan.

"No but just a bit slow right now." I lied, "a bit hungry too."

I walked away from the door (and James) and went into the kitchen towards the fridge, "is there any good?"

"Not much, your mom just went shopping a little while ago." Logan said, from behind me, "So you're kinda limited to corndogs or Lucky Charms."

_Okay so mom's at the store. _

"Lucky Charms?"

"Yea, _they're magical delicious_!" Carlos snorted.

Eww, I hate Lucky Charms. Well, not all of it; the little marshmallows are good.

"I just get a glass of water." I sighed, closing the fridge and grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

"Suit yourself." Logan said and went back to eating from his bowl.

"Is James still asleep?" I heard Carlos ask.

"Don't think so."

James.

My stomach went queasy.

With glass in hand, I walk to other to table and sat down with the others.

Where's James? Did he went back to sleep?

"Hey Kendall, why are you wearing a sweater?" Carlos asked.

"I'm cold."

"It's like 94 degrees." Carlos said, raising his brow.

"It's to cover his bruises Carlos; we don't want someone to see them." Logan said, not looking up from his Lucky Charms.

Oh, Logan I could kiss you.

"Oh, forgot." He looked down at his corndog then at Logan, "Are we recording today?"

"When Gustavo calls us remember? That's why Kendall went to wake up James," he looked up at me, "you did wake him up, did you?"

"Huh, I think so. He was awake when I left the room."

"Do you think Wayne-Wayne going to be there?" Carlos whispered.

Dread filled the room. Of course, Wayne-Wayne going to be there, he wants to kill us.

"What if he kills us?" Carlos said as if he read my mind.

"Kiley said he doesn't want to draw attention to him, so killing us in a studio full of people isn't an option for him." Logan said boringly.

"But that's just her opinion." Carlos retorted

But he tried to kill me yesterday, didn't he?

"He tried to strangle me yesterday." I said simply, taking a sip from my water.

Logan looked up at me, "Because we were alone with him."

"And cuz you sorta pissed him off" Carlos added, and then stuffed the rest of his corndog in his mouth.

Okay true.

"We'll just make sure we won't be alone with him and you'll need to keep your cool, got it?" Logan stressed as he went to put his bowl in the sink. "Then he can't do anything to us."

"Who do what?"

Oh god. James.

I heard the door slam and the sound of him making his way into the kitchen.

Sneaking a glance, I noticed he was staring at me; but then looked away as soon as our eyes met.

I bowed my head and ogled the table as if I was interested in its wooden patterns.

"Who ya guys talking about?"

"Wayne-Wayne of course; who else wants to kill us?" Logan replied.

"Well, there's that woman producer who works for the news." Carlos said.

I heard James walk into the kitchen.

"Anything to eat?" I heard him ask, the sound of the fridge being open.

"Corndogs or Lucky Charms, take your pick." Logan said from the sink.

"Lucky Charms it is then."

As he made himself a bowl, I sat there ruefully.

_Is he going to say anything? Or is he going to wait until we're alone?_

"Where's Mama Knight?" James asked.

"Went to the store, as you tell, we're running out of food." Carlos answered, staring directly at me.

_Oh god, is Carlos going to get bitchy with me?_

If he thought me and James fought, he would definitely side with James.

He always does.

"And Katie?" James asked, making his way to the table.

I heard him walk up behind me.

He sat down beside me and starting eating. I bit my lip.

_He looks so alluring._

"She's in bed still sick."

He was wearing a black tee and a pair of worn-out jean. His hair was combed and his scent is breathtaking.

_Is that strawberries?_

I inhaled deeply.

"So anything on the agenda today for Big Time Rush?" James asked.

"Gustavo's going to call us in and we're hoping Wayne-Wayne won't kill us." Carlos stated, taking his plate to the kitchen too; leaving us alone.

"Ah lovely." James said sarcastically.

I took a sip from my water.

Should I say something to him? Or will that just cause a fight?

How can I explain what happen without letting him knowing about my issue?

_Maybe I should tell him…_

And risk getting ship off to an asylum? No way.

_He might help me…_

Or push me away and hate me.

_I'll never know unless I tell him…_

"So James, you excited for this afternoon?" Carlos said, jumping back into his seat in front of me. Logan went back into his seat too.

"Sure."

Why is he acting so…blah? Like he's detached or something…

Is it because of me?

Does he hate me?

"What do you think Kiley's going to teach you?" Logan chimed in.

"Don't know."

"I hope it's something big like being able to throw fire from your hands!" Carlos said excitedly, "I wonder if she'll let us come too?"

"I don't think it'll be something big as that Carlos, he'll have to do something simple since he's new at it." I spoke out, blushing when he looked at me.

Suddenly at that moment, the phone rang.

"I got it." I jumped out of my seat, knocking my glass of water everywhere and dashed towards the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"You dogs are to come in at three for vocals, don't be late."_

I glanced at the clock. It was 2:07 p.m.

"Okay got it, three o'clock."

_ "Don't be late."_

"We won't be late, Gustavo. Sheesh, have a little faith in us."

He hung up.

Well, I never…

I hung up. "He wants us at the studio at three, so I think we should go now."

"But it's only two." Carlos said.

"Yea but he doesn't want us to be late again, so I figured we go early." I snapped.

Carlos fringed.

Ignoring everyone's alarmed faces; I went straight towards our room and slammed the door hard.

And about five minutes later, I felt really guilty about what I just done.

_Damnit, Am I just going to be a bitch everyone today?_

_What the hell is going on with me?_

I glanced down at the sleeved arm that concealed my scarred arm. _I need to fix this._

"I have to stop, I just have to…." _Or I'll lose everyone I love._

But I can't tell everyone.

No one.

If someone found out, the guys will hate me, and I'll have to go to a hospital.

Feeling hopeless, I plopped down on my bed and let out a dramatic sigh.

_I'm just stuck._

"I hate this…" I hate myself.

_Here and now,_

_I invoke the elemental force of Fire,_

_I call to the hearth fire's strike and the meteor's blazing arc._

_You that catalyzes transformation,_

_You that teaches the clearest lessons,_

_You that melts stone, I call you here_

_To infuse my intention with your flickering gifts,_

_I call you here to fill the forge._

_Temper my will in your flames_

_And anneal my purpose with your heat._

_Candle & Campfire_

_Courage & Coals_

_Fire, I call to thee_

(James)

"It's three thirty-seven, _WHERE THE HELL IS HE_!?" Gustavo shouted, faced beyond red. Pacing in a brisk walk, clinching his hands into fists.

Thankfully we showed up on time, early actually (thanks to Kendall being bipolar as hell today) so Gustavo didn't have an excuse to take his anger at us…yet.

Wayne-Wayne, on the other hand, is a different issue.

Every now and then he would stop pacing and just glare us like he would take the joy in strangling us. Damn, Gustavo's pissed. I wouldn't want to be in Wayne-Wayne's shoes…well, Richard…Richard/Wayne-Wayne?

Whatever, I wouldn't want to be in the guy's shoes…

"Did you call him on his cell? Maybe he doesn't know about time." Kiley suggested feebly from her seat, as far as she could get from Gustavo.

"It went straight to voicemail, and I let a message. Either he hasn't checked his phone or he's ignoring it." Gustavo fumed.

"Well, we can't wait for him all day. We need to finish this album in three weeks." Logan spoke out bravely.

Gustavo glared at him.

"You don't think I know that?! Do you think I'm just irritated for the kick of it? Of course I _**know**_ what the deadline!"

Logan just cowered back into his seat.

No one dared to say anything else.

Except Kelly.

"Logan's right, we need to get the album finished and we still have six songs left to do; can't we just record these guys today and edit Wayne-Wayne in later?"

Gustavo paused and turned to face Kelly.

"I guess it'll have to do and I'm talking to Griffin about this. I don't allow tardiness. He does this one more time and I'm firing him; Dogs, into the sound booth _now_."

Wow Wayne-Wayne really didn't show up today.

I guess Kiley scared him off.

"Cover Girl, take one and no screw ups!"

_Now what the hell has gotten into Kendall lately?_

'_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know?_

_Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts_

_What's causing Kendall to be this irritated? Is it because he doesn't get to learn how to use his element? Or because I asked him about his cuts?_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_My cover boy is more like it. _I smirked.

The track caught off and Gustavo whispered into Kelly's ear. The guys took off their headphones and started to chat with each other- well, Carlos and Logan anyway. Kendall leaned against the wall and sulked.

Oh no, did we mess up already?

"Okay can someone tell me why Kendall's all sulky today?" Gustavo asked impatiently, "Cuz he's sounding real crappy today."

He wasn't that bad.

"Well, _sorry_" I heard Kendall muttered under his breath.

I glance from Kendall to Gustavo. Oh please don't start a fight. I'm not in the mood for it today.

"Beats me, why _are_ you in such a mood?" Logan asked turning to Kendall, "Did you and James argue?"

"It's nothing. Just not feeling well, I guess…" Kendall lied, not looking at either of them.

I narrowed my eyes.

Liar

Gustavo swore under his breath and closed his eyes for a long time.

"I guess, we won't be getting any recording done to today…" Gustavo spoke calmly, "Dogs, we done for today. I need to go talk to Griffin about Wayne-Wayne; Kelly, I need you to go grab the files on the new album and bring to my mansion. Maybe I'll get some work done on the cover art."

"Wait Gustavo, I thought we had to finish the songs?" I asked.

"We can't if Wayne-Wayne isn't here and Kendall's too moody to even sound decent. We'll have to do it something next week."

He got up and walk straight out of the studio, with Kelly tailing along after him.

"Damn, what's gotten into Gustavo lately?" Carlos asked walking out of the sound booth, "That was barely any work. Hell that wasn't even half a song."

"Maybe he's suffering from some sort of depression." Logan said, scratching his head, "but from what, I don't know."

"Stress?" I implied.

"Could be. Perhaps lonely?"

"Lonely?" Carlos' brows rose.

"Yea but unlikely."

"So what do you guys want to go do?" Logan asked lazily, "I feel like lounging at the pool."

"Me too." Carlos added, "I heard a Jennifer's single, maybe I could ask her out or something."

"Which one?"

"The puffy-haired one."

"A day of sunbathing sounds nice." I chimed in. Not wanting any part of Carlo's tragic attempt to date a dramatic Jennifer.

"Alright then, let's go before Gustavo changes his mind."

We were all about to walk out when I noticed Kendall wasn't following. I turned around to find him; Hell, he was still in the sound booth, leaning against the wall.

Sulking.

Apparently, Logan noticed too.

"Um Kendall? Aren't you coming?" Logan asked aloud.

Kendall didn't show any sign of hearing Logan.

"Guys, why don't you go on ahead? I'll talk to him and see whats bugging him." I sighed, heading back towards the sound booth.

Logan and Carlos just shrugged their shoulders and went out the door.

(Kendall)

"Kendall, are you alright?"

Huh James?

I looked up and saw James staring back at me with concern.

Where did everyone else go?

James came back into the sound booth, closing the space between us and enfolded me into his arms; almost like cradling me.

"I'm fine." I lied, laying my head on his shoulder as I breathed in his strawberry scent. "Just sick is all…"

Well, it's kinda true. I am sick for cutting myself; and lying to everyone.

"You're lying Kendall; what's really bother you?" James said firmly, "Is it about this morning? Did I upset you that bad?"

Damnit James.

"No" I lied again.

"_Kendall_"

"Kind of." I whimpered.

Oh no I feel the tears coming on. Please don't let me cry.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a gentle voice, rubbing my lower back in circular motions.

"I'm just mad at myself for yelling at you and the guys, is all." Tears were beginning to fog my vision.

Crap.

I sniffled and snuggled closer to his neck. I like this; just being in his arms. Being held instead of holding someone. A painful thought went back to Jo. Of the night of prom; almost being rape-

"Agh." I groaned, biting my lip.

James pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Kend- hon are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Damn tears.

What can I say? That I'm just an emotional whiner?

"I just feel really bad right now."

"Then let me make you feel better."

He leaned forward and captured my lips before my mind could even process what he said to me. His eyes closed and he pulled me back into a cradling hug.

I closed my eyes too.

The kiss was gentle and his hands went back to rubbing my back again.

God, is my mind going numb? I can't think straight. What if someone walks in and sees us?

His lips part slightly and then I felt his tongue brush against my lower lip, moaning.

Slowly, I opened my lips a bit more and his tongue pushed into mouth; caressing my own before tangling into each other for dominance.

His hands shifted from my back to my hair, knotting his fingers and slamming me into the wall. I gasped in shock and he took the advantage by deepen the kiss and gaining dominance within a minute. As his tongue explored the inside of my mouth, he tightened our embrace and lifted my legs around his waist; as we pulled closer to one another he began to grind himself against me.

Oh shit does he want to have sex?

Fear began to rise as I panic.

I don't think I'm ready, what if I mess up?

_What will he say if he sees my scars?! _

Oh no oh no. I'm can't do this.

"Mmes" I groaned into his mouth, pulling away.

He looked confused.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" he asked in a worry tone. "Did I hurt you?"

"No I'm fine but I'm not ready for sex James." I spoke in a nervous voice.

"Oh," He said embarrassed, "sorry, lost control for a moment."

He lowered me back down to the floor and pulled me back into a gentle hug; grinning a flirtatious smile, "Can't help it Kendall, you just make me lose control."

I blushed.

"Sorry." I said, feeling abit guilty about embarrassing him.

I pulled out the hug and took his hand, swinging as I look up into his eyes, the most beautiful eyes.

"It's alright, if you're not ready I won't pressure you." He smiled, "So…you want to go hang out with guys at the pool?"

"Sure."

(James)

"The four elements were once believed to have made up everything in the universe. The theory was suggested around 450 BC then later by a man named Aristotle." Kiley lectured as she paced acrossed the sand, the waves danced to and forth and the sky darken into the night.

Kiley felt that the beach might be the safest place to practice my element, since you know, I'm fire.

Lots of water lying around might come in handy.

"Um Kiley, why are you telling us about the history of the elements?" Logan asked, raising his hand like were just in class instead of bracing ourselves for some lunatic. "I thought we were going to learn how to_ use_ our elements."

"Knowing more about your element will allow you to understand it, relate to it, and then embrace it and its power." She smiled.

Awe…this is going to be a history lesson?

_Yes James, it is._

"You didn't think it was going to be easy, did you?" she turned to me with a smirk upon her face; "one lesson then you'll be ready? No this is going to take practice."

"So it'll be months before all of us to be ready to learn?" Carlos asked from his sit in the sand.

"I didn't say that, you will learn in the order you've been chosen for your element as planned; I may even start with you later in the week. I'm just saying that you'll need more than just one lesson to be able to master your element."

Oh, so we'll all be learning at the same time but will start our first session in the order we've got our elements, ok.

"So may I continue-" She smirked at me, "my _history_ lesson?"

We all mumbled our yeses.

"Okay, so Aristotle also said there was also a fifth element, aether, because it would be weird if the stars were made up of "earthly" elements but later on to be surprise that the stars are in fact made out of all four of the elements. The elements were said to be pure but couldn't found in a pure state on earth. Everything is made of a combination of earth, air, fir and water. Also that the elements were used to describe the four temperaments a person could have-"

"Temperaments? Like a personality?" Logan asked again, this time with a skeptical look.

Oh Logan, you and your logical science thingy.

"Of course." Kiley smiled on. "They also used to describe the four humors in the body. And theories stated that both were needed to be in balance with each other in order for a person to be well in a mental state as well as physically."

Okay but how does this explain our elements individually?

"It doesn't but explains how teamwork between the elements helps the human body as well as everything else that exists. Would you like me to skip it and go on to the specifics?"

"Yes please." Kendall said calmly from my side, holding my hand gently. Apparently, he doesn't feel so nervous about it around the guys, well except Carlos.

Cuz he keeps teasing us.

"Okay Fire represents passion, enthusiasm, desire and courage, force, lust, fertility and virility, initiative and rejuvenation. It represents both light and heat. The light of intelligence and the courage to follow it-"

"We've read about this! On the internet, something about a low fire and a high fir-"

"Logan, can you please stop interrupting Kiley?" Carlos asked, "Or we'll never get to go home before sunrise."

"Sorry…sorry Kiley…"

"Okay, like Logan said a low fire person, a person who isn't educated in the element, would be cold, slow to act and with be without enthusiasm for life or himself." She paused and looks out in to the water. "The person would become miserable then would take his life.

"But a high fire person would be bold, dramatic and passionate about himself (Still sounds like our James, Kendall mumbled) but he must careful as fire can destroy everything in its path."

"So I need to be careful with my element?" I asked, feeling abit worried now.

"Especially careful." She pressed. "Now I need you to take this."

She pulled from her pocket a piece of paper and handed to me. I let go of Kendall's hand and took it; look at it from both sides.

"Paper?"

"We'll start with something small. What I need you to do is create a flame in the middle of it and not allow it to reach the edges of the paper; do you think you can do that?"

"I can try." I said doubtfully.

I looked down towards the paper and thought of it being set on fire.

Nothing happened.

"Um, I need help." I said without looking up from the paper.

Wouldn't want it to burst into flames when I look away from it.

"What is it you need help with?" she asked politely.

"With setting it on fire." I admitted.

I honestly have no idea what I'm doing or how I'm going to do it.

"Fire is primarily known as hot, secondarily as dry. Focus on that. Imagine the warm summer, the sun rays beaming down on you, making your skin feel nice and warm. The colors red, orange, and gold; anything that reminds you with Fire." Kiley spoke positively as she walks into water ankle deep.

"Okay…um, anything else just in case?"

The guys were all staring at me and to be honest, I feel kinda nervous and self-conscious about this.

"Like what?"

"Any other fast facts about Fire?" I smiled weakly.

"The senses to Fire is hearing, feeling and seeing. Fire is a male element-"

"Male element?" Carlos interrupted.

"Yes, Fire is a male element, so is Air. Water's a female element-"

"HA! Kendall's got a girl element!" Carlos laughed while around in the sand holding his side. Kendall's face began to turn very red.

"But Carlos," Kiley's smile turn on Carlos, "Earth is the ultimate feminine element, especially when facing North."

Kendall laughed this time when Carlos stopped rolling.

"North? Why north?" Logan asked.

"The elements are in their prime facing the direction and in a certain time of the day. Earth facing North, Fire facing South, Air facing East and Water facing West." Kiley said matter of factly.

"And time of the day?"

"Fire is at Noon; Air at Dawn; Water at Dusk and Earth at Midnight."

"Okay, okay, okay…so think about warm things and fire will appear?" I said, trying to get this back to me lighting up the paper.

"That's the idea." Kiley said looking down into the water.

For a teacher, she isn't quite focus on the lesson…

Okay so I need to focus on warm things…

The sun, I'll start with that.

Well, it's warm, covered in flames. In the summer I could feeling the warm light pour from the sky and lay on my skin. Make the air feel hot and dry.

I closed my eyes and imagined the Palmwoods pool on a sunny day. Kids enjoy the sunny. The wind is blowing a salt-water breeze; warm sunlight shining down. Its summer break and everyone was having a good time.

I remember this day.

Looking at all my friends, and then looking at Kendall.

_His messy blonde hair that cling to head_

_His cocky grin_

_No shirt just swimming trunks_

Then Jo.

I remember Jo. Sitting there with him in that outfit that didn't cover much and holding his hand…

_Him kissing her cheek…_

Anger went jolted through my body.

_Then she pulls him into a kiss._

_Her spiking his drink…_

_Her leaving Kendall drunk, unconscious and halfway undress in the bedroom…._

_THAT FUCKING BITCH!_

"JAMES, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

I opened my eyes and yelp out of shock as the paper in my hands were engulfed in flames. I staggered backwards and fell to the ground. Kendall was at my side a second later, Carlos and Logan were standing there in shock…

Kiley was still standing in the water, staring at me.

"Not the best thing to focus on James." She spoke softly to me before speaking to all of us, "Emotions play a great part in controlling the elements. The lesson here is to learn to discipline and to control your emotions while learning."

"What were you thinking of?" Kendall whispered to me as he pulled me up.

"Just something that made me mad." I gasped, "An old memory is all."

"That's enough for today James, we'll start again on Wednesday, and Carlos we'll begin with you on Tuesday, okay? Learn to control you emotions, learn to suppress them when needed. You may go home now."

And with that, snapped her fingers and then she was gone.

"Tuesday…what day is it?" Carlos asked.

"Saturday" Logan said, looking at the ash-turned paper.

"Cool, three days."

(Kendall)

What was it that made James mad enough to set the whole paper on fire?

Ever since his first lesson, I've been asking him what it's about and he won't tell.

_It's nothing too bad Kendall, _he would say, _don't worry yourself with it._

But bad enough to lose control of his element?

"What was it? Please tell me." I asked from my lounge chair.

He was laying in his lounge chair, tanning of course, with a blue smoothie in one hand and a Pop Tiger in the other.

"Hey did you know that one of the guys in One Direction named their dog Loki? Like in The Avengers."

"Don't change the topic James." I took a sip of my pink smoothie.

"Did you know that Loki's my favorite Marvel villain? Of course my fav DC villain is The Joker, I mean, who doesn't loves the Joker-"

"James. Don't. Change. The. Subject." I snatched the magazine out of his hands, "and since when were you a superhero nerd?"

"Not superheroes; _villains, _Kendall." He sat up and took the magazine back, "and what happened last night wasn't very important. Plus, it's personal. Please don't make me say it."

Ah, he's going to guilt me.

Damnit.

"Fine." I said in defeat and went back to my pink smoothie.

"So what do you think Wayne-Wayne's doing? He can't be just hiding, I mean, he wants to kill us, he wants the elements right?" James took a sip of his smoothie and lay back down in his chair.

"Maybe he's plotting some scheme."

"Maybe."

"Hey guys! GUYS!"

I turned my head and saw Carlos running out of the lobby with excitement, waving his arms. Almost crashing into my chair, he sat down and gasped for air. "Guess what! A new girl checked in and she really pretty-"

"Carlos, do you think we're interested in a pretty girl?" I raised brow.

"Oh forgot," Carlos smirked, "You're not straight anymore."

"Hey, I'm straight." I playfully huffed, "Straight as a rainbow but twice as colorful."

Carlos laughed.

"Yea yea, I believe you." He got up and turned to James, "So you want to go check her out?"

"Sorry, I'm off the market." He flashed a smile at me, "Ask Logan, maybe he'll be interested."

"But Logan's seeing Camille." Carlos whined.

"Don't be so sure, I heard she broke up with him last night."

"But I thought Camille was in New York for that spy movie?" I asked.

"She is, she broke up with him over the phone after we got home from my lesson. I saw him crying and asked if there was anything I could do and he said he just wanted to go to bed." James answered with a frown.

"Really? I didn't hear him crying."

"He's quiet when cries." Carlos said.

"Poor Logan."

"Where is he anyway?" James asked, finishing up his smoothie.

"Still in bed, crying I bet."

"But it's almost three." I said.

"I'll go check on him." James said getting up out of his seat, "Besides I need a soda to wash down this smoothie. The sweetness is making me queasy."

(James)

I wonder why Camille decided to break ties with Logan; they're such a cute couple.

_Maybe she found someone new in New York._

Maybe.

I walked into the lobby and headed towards the elevator, _maybe if I'm lucky, Jo will finds someone new in New Zealand._

Okay stop it. Kendall broke up with Jo. So I need to stop worrying.

_Him kissing her cheek…_

I bit my lip as I stepped into the elevator.

Sheesh, ever since my lesson I've been paranoid about Jo coming back and stealing Kendall away from me. As much as I hate to admit it, she is pretty and I can't help but feel like Kendall isn't exactly 100% percent with me. That he's just going out with me to get back at Jo or that it's a phase he's going through.

_What if he does go back to her?_

God I hate being paranoid.

"Hey can you hold the door for me?!"

I snapped outta my thoughts and raised my arm stop the elevator doors from closing.

A girl quickly walks in with a guitar in hand and a small box in the other. Other than her beautiful face, what stood out the most was her striking hair. It was long, almost down to her waist and was silky black with a few red streaks.

"Thanks, I don't think I could have waited for the next one. These are getting heavy." She gestured to the guitar and box.

Oh so this is the new girl.

"I could carry something for you, if you like?" I offered with a friendly smile, "it's no problem."

"You sure? Thanks." She smiled back in relief, "Hi I'm Lucy Stone."

"James Diamond."

"From Big Time Rush?" she raised a brow in disbelief.

"The very same." I answered, taking the small box which turnout was very heavy.

What's in this? Bricks?

"So do you live here alone or are you with the rest of the guys?" she asked as her got a better gripped of her guitar and pressed button on the elevator.

"With the guys and Kendall's mom." I said, "What about you? With your folks?"

"Nope, just me and my guitar."

"So you're 18?"

"Yep."

"So what brings you to the famous Palmwoods? Singing? Acting?"

"Singing and song writing. I want to be a rock star."

"Awesome."

The doors open and we both stepped out.

"So which apartment should we head to, Miss Stone?" I smiled.

"3B."

When we got to apartment at first I didn't believe it was an apartment at all. Actually I thought we've accidently walked into a supply closet.

"This is your apartment? It's so small." I said as I placed her box down and examined the room.

"Yea but I'm the only one living here so it's cool." She fell back onto the couch and let out a deep breath. "Damn moving sucks."

"Seems like it, especially if you're moving alone. Do you have anyone else to help you?" I asked.

"No just me."

Well that sucks.

"Maybe I could ask the guys if they would to help out."

And maybe Carlos could get your digits.

Her whole face lit up, "Really? You would do that for me?"

"Yea I mean this is a bit too much for one person to deal with."

"Thank you sooo much! I really appreciate it!" then her face puzzled, "Damn, but right now I need to go to the studio and get situated and ready for my hours next week." She looked at me, "is it okay if you guys can come later?"

"Sure…what time great for you?"

"Maybe seven or eight? Eight maybe."

"Okay, I'll see you around eight."

_Well, Carlos' was right; she was very pretty._

Was what I was thinking when I felt my phone vibrate.

"Is that your phone?" she asked, looking down and feeling her pockets.

"Yeah," I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. "It's Logan; I should go and take this."

"Okay I'll see you later then."

"Later."

As I walked out the door, I answered the phone, "Hey whats up? You still upset about Camille?"

"Get to the apartment now, it's urgent."

What?

"Urgent? Is Katie still sick?"

But before I could get a reply, he hung up.

What the hell?

"Damnit, Logan Mitchell."

(Logan)

It has been fifthteen hours and twenty-eight minutes since Camille called me.

She sounded calm but something about her voice just made me feel edgy, like something bad was going to happen. I asked her if everything was going okay with her and she told it was fine and the director might even bring her back for the sequel.

I remember being proud her.

And then…she…she let out a long sigh, like she always does when something bothering her.

I asked again if she was okay.

At first she didn't say anything; I said her name to let her know I was waiting for answer.

_ "Logan, we need to talk."_

I didn't like the way she said it.

_ "Okay about what?"_

Something deep within me already knew what she was going to say but I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't.

_ "Us."_

We talked, well she did most of the time; I was too numb to even speak. Apparently she found a new attraction in New York and felt that it was time to break off with me. _I didn't give her the satisfaction she needed_, she putted.

When I hung up, at first I just sat there; tears swelling up and pouring down my face.

_But we were so good together._

_I supported her in every way possible._

_I loved her._

"Why Camille."

I felt like something snapped in my head, sending thousands of tiny senses to the nerves, creating a massive headache.

That was when I heard James callout to me.

_ "Hey Logan, you alright?"_

_"I'm fine."_ I said dully.

_ "Was that Camille on the phone? How's it in the big apple?"_

I turned to him and stared into his eyes.

_Should I've just lied and told him everything was fine?_

_ "She's doing fine…"_

His expression turned into worry.

_ "But?"_

_ "She broke up with me."_

I didn't mean to blurt it out, I was actually going tell him nothing's wrong and that he should've assume there's a problem.

It just slipped out.

He looked sympathetic.

_ "I'm sorry to hear that man, is there anything I can do?" _

_ "No…I just want to go to bed."_

It's almost three and I'm still lying in bed, not wanting to hear Mama Knight's inspirational speech about how it was Camille's lost and that "there's plenty of fish in sea."

Not wanting to listen to guys trying to cheer me up.

I just want to lie and be left alone.

The guys went down to the pool and Mama Knight was out with one of friends checking a new fashion line from a guy named Christian Siriano.

Katie was in her room, still sick.

How long has it been with Katie being sick? Like weeks now, right?

Hope it's nothing too serious.

Anyway, the apartment was barely empty- and quiet.

That is, it was until someone knocked on the front door.

_Who could that be?_

I unwilling force myself out of bed and made my way to the door.

But when I opened it, no one was standing there. All that was there was a huge envelope on the ground with two bold words upon it:

_**Always Watching**_

"What the hell?" I picked up the package and glance down both hallways. No one was there.

_What's this about? Can't be another crazy paparazzi photographer, could it?_

As I closed the door, I tore the open the envelope with swift speed; many papers fell out and spilled out all over the floor.

Well I thoughts was papers; turns out they were photos; of us.

_Yep crazy photographer_, was my first thought.

I pick one photo up and my second thought was entirely different.

_What the hell?_

It was a photo of James last night during his lesson; All of us standing there on the beach with Kiley; and James creating a huge ball of fire.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

I glanced down at all the other photos. Each one was different from the other, each one showing different times of us with Kiley. As I gazed through of them I've noticed something else too; a letter.

I picked it up and read:

_Nothing you do will be in secret, I will always be watching for the right time._

_When I finally get one of you alone, I will strike._

_None of you are safe from me._

Walker. He's spying on us.

My mind was racing. Is he watching me now? I'm alone, will he attack me?

I should call someone, anyone, I need to tell the guys.

I ran back to my room and dial the first number into my phone. The phone ranged a couple of times then James finally answered.

"_Hey whats up? You still upset about Camille?"_

"Get to the apartment now, it's urgent." I said in a panicked voiced, as I went to lock my bedroom door.

_"Urgent? Is Katie still sick?"_ was what I thought I heard him say but before I could respond, my phone suddenly went dead.

Then there was the sound of knocking but not from the front door.

I dropped the phone and backed away from my bedroom door.

"I know you're in there, boy." A sort a hissing came from behind the door. "Give up your element willingly and you may survive this."

I ran to the window and opened it to escape but before I could get out it slammed shut with a loud _SNAP!_

I tried to open it again but it wouldn't budge.

I'm trapped.

_What am I going to do?_

I glanced back towards the door, it remain silent.

Waiting.

_Should I fight him, can I fight him?_

…

_ "Come now while I still allow it, child." _A hiss came from the door again, "you won't last in combat with me. And if you try, I will end your miserable life."

Panic struck.

_Did he read my mind?_

"Help me, someone help me…" I whispered helplessly.

_Should I give it to him; what's the element to me?_

_Not something worth my life._

I started towards the door slowly and unlock the door.

Before I could even open it, it burst open and I was thrown back onto the floor hard.

I could taste blood from where I accidently bit my lip and my eyes were hazy.

I closed my eyes in pain.

"Oh god..." I groaned as a huge headache began to form.

"Your god is not here to save you."

I opened my eyes…

Wayne-Wayne was hovering above me with my hands mysteriously pinned above my head.

"Hold still." He whispered as a blade formed mystically in his other hand and brought it to my chest.

Fear began to spread throughout my body and I began to squirm madly.

_ "I thought you said you weren't going to kill me!" _I cried as I tried to break his grasp on my hands.

But no luck, he kept a firm grip on me. My actions were useless.

"I did and I keep my word…" he let go of my hands and grab the hair on the back of my neck hard and forced me to look painfully up at him, "but I never said it wasn't going to hurt. If you keep still, I'll be quick but if you continue to interrupt me…"

He didn't have to finish his sentence, I knew what he meant.

I went completely still and he went back to work. He let go of my neck and with swift speed he ripped out my shirt; my bare chest was completely exposed.

With a soft moan, I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see what was going to happen next.

"Now stay still."

A slash of hot pain drew from my chest and let out a loud scream. I opened my eyes in horror as glanced down at the bloody trail on my chest. Before I could scream again, his hand clamped down on my mouth and his bloody knife came dangerously close to my face.

"Boy you are really testing my patience." He looked pissed.

I whimpered helplessly as I bleed out and stared up at the crazy man.

_Why hasn't Katie hear me cry out? Where's James? Why isn't anyone helping me? Someone please help me…_

"One last chance boy, I'm warning you. Do as I say!" he hissed, digging the blade of knife into my neck.

I closed my eyes again and shook my head obediently, tears streaming from my face.

There's no way out.

Pain formed again and I gritted my teeth, taking it.

A few minutes later I felt Walker sat up, straddling me as he began to speak in some strange language.

As he spoke, I began to feel dizzy and sleepy; as if he was sucking the life out of me.

I blacked out.

(James)

With every step I took towards our apartment, a strange feeling grew within me. It didn't feel good and couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

It made me anxious.

I took a deep calming breathe.

_Everything okay, Diamond; just relax._

When I came to our front door, I just knew something was wrong.

Our door was wide open and in the living room was littered with papers…or is it pictures?

I couldn't tell and didn't have time to because I before I could examine them properly I heard a voice scream out.

Oh god Logan.

I darted from the living room and went straight to Logan and Carlo's room.

The door was shut and as I went to open it and large spark of unnatural electricity flew out and zapped me. I withdrew my hand with a gasp and stumbled back alarmed.

_What the hell was that?!_

I drew closer to the door without touching it.

_ "Logan?"_ I called nervously.

The voice I heard was not Logan. _"Boy you are really testing my patience."_

Oh shit, it was Wayne-Wayne.

"_One last chance boy, I'm warning you. Do as I say!"_

I couldn't hear Logan but I knew what ever was happening was not good. I went to open the door again but I was zapped again by the supernatural spark.

"Damnit." I gasped. _How am I going to get in there?_

_Blast it open_

_ "_What?" I gasped stupidly.

_Use your element, James_

_But I don't know how! Kiley help me!_

_Focus_

I tried, but all I could think about Logan. What if Walker is killing?

I heard Walker speak out again but this time is some strange language. What is he—?

_James hurry!_

A spark of anger with through me and without warning, flames burst out from the palm of my hands and went up my arms, burning the sleeves of my V-neck t-shirt.

I brought one of my hands back and like a baseball threw a stream of flames towards the door.

The door flew open forcefully and I ran into the room.

Logan was on his back bloody and unconscious with Wayne-Wayne above him. A ball of light was rising from Logan.

_His element. _

With a yell of rage I grabbed Walker by his neck and threw him off Logan and across the room. He slammed against wall and hit the floor hard.

"You bastard!" I yelled, throwing a ball flames at him.

He jumped to his feet and dodges the flames, which hit the floor and began to spread.

I went to hit him again but before I could, he opened the window and jumped out.

I was breathing heavily and I glanced over to Logan.

He looked bad and I bleeding out. The ball of light was lowering back to Logan and dissolved back into his chest.

_I was almost too late._

"James; the fire."

I jump in surprise and saw Kiley standing in the doorway.

More rage initiated in me.

**"**_**What the hell, Kiley?! Why didn't you do anything, Logan could've been killed!"**_ I shouted at her.

She didn't flinched at my words but continue to look at me with curious expression.

"The fire James."

Giving her one last dirty look, I went to put out the fire.

What's she playing at? She could've stopped him, couldn't she?

When the fire was out, I turned back towards her.

Kiley was kneeling beside Logan, cleaning his wounds and muttering a weird language.

"I won't be able to remove the scars; they have be touched by Walker's spell." She said suddenly then standing up and looking at me, "Your friend will be fine."

With that said, she went to leave the room.

"Wait, hold on!" I yelled, moving a blocking her exit, "explain yourself!"

She stopped and gave me a hard scowl, "I don't need to explain myself to you James."

"Yes you do, why the hell didn't you stop him yourself? You could've if you wanted to!" I yelled.

"And do what? Save you and friends yet again?" she yelled back, "If I keep saving you every time Walker tries to harm you, he will believe you're no threat! They you'll always need me to face him! He needs to know that you will fight back, that you can take care yourselves! I won't be there forever to save you; man up and fight back!"

I was taken aback by her words and I couldn't say anything. We stood there in silence and I glanced back towards Logan. Different kinds of symbols were etched all over his chest and belly.

"Walker wasn't planning on killing him; Logan agreed to let him have his element as soon as he unlocked the door to let Walker in."

She paused and looked at me, "And I did helped you, I let you know that something was wrong and fueled your anger to allow you to wield your element."

"Thank you…" I whispered. It was all I could think of to say. I don't know if I should be grateful or if I should still be mad at her. I really don't care at the moment.

All that matters is Logan's safe.

_Water_

_Here and now,_

_I evoke the elemental force Water,_

_The fluid of the infinite shapes and forms,_

_Flowing source of adaptability, emption, and life._

_I seek the pure spring within_

_That I might drink deep of_

_Change, relationship, nourishment, & grace._

_I call you forth to wash away_

_All that needlessly binds_

_And to move fluidly in this world._

_Ocean & River_

_Ripple & Rain_

_Water, I call thee hence_

It's been months since Walker's attack on Logan. Logan is still traumatized from the experience and won't talk about it. Carlos and Kendall were furious when they found out and were even more pissed because they weren't there to help.

Somehow we were able to keep it from Mama Knight and Katie (who was in the apartment at the time, how she didn't hear any of it was still a mystery.)

Kiley has been training us long and hard with our elements. What used to be a pain in the ass to do was now simple as riding a bike. Easy-peasy.

The guys were doing really well too, Logan was more determined than any of us to learn to defend himself.

By day we were Big Time Rush, the singing boy band, loved by rushers everywhere. By night, we were the elemental sorcerers, training and learning to control our elements.

"I wonder where Wayne-Wayne has run off to." Carlos asked from he was sitting in sand next to Logan during one of our training sessions. He was twirling a few stones in midair lazily.

"Who cares?" Kendall said as he focused on lifting sums of water from the ocean. "As long as he's not here; why should we worry where he at?"

"Because need to ready," Kiley said from her spot on the sand. She meditating with her eyes closed until now, "He will try to attack you again. The more we know about his where-a-about, the better."

"Do you know where he is, Kiley?" Logan asked quietly next to Carlos. He wasn't doing anything but just watching Carlos playing with the stones.

"No honey I don't," Kiley said sympathetically, "Somehow he found a way to cover his tracks from me."

Logan didn't respond but continued to watch Carlos. Carlos looks at him sadly and wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders.

I was standing far away from all of them. I was now learning to cover my entire self with flames (like the human torch.) At first I was completely nervous about it because I was afraid I might burn my clothes in the process. But Kiley has taught me how to create flames without burning my outfit (Very long story, don't really feel like sharing.)

I took a deep breath and started at my feet. My shoes went inflames, then my slowly my legs, then my torso. But when I went to move onto my arms, I went completely out. Again.

"Damnit, I'll never get it." I mumbled to myself.

"Alright gentlemen, it's 3 a.m. I believe that is all you'll need to do tonight." Kiley announced as she got up from her spot. "Go home and rest alright?"

With that, she zapped herself out.

The ride home was a quiet one. Logan didn't speak as he drove, Carlos was still playing with his stones and Kendall just stared out the window. Not even when we made our way to the apartment, no word was spoken.

"Hey James, can I ask you something?"

I turned to face Kendall; he was lying on his bed, staring up towards the ceiling.

"Sure, what?" I yawned tiredly. It was about one in the morning and only Kendall and I were still awake.

"Have you ever…" he paused for a second then sat up and bite his lip, "Have you ever, ya know, did it with a guy?"

The question totally caught me off guard. What brought this up all of a sudden? I glanced at him cautiously and sat up in my bed too; pulling my legs into my chest and wrapping my arms around them

"No never, the only guy I ever like was you."

I could tell he was blushing by my response, "Is it like being with a girl?"

"I don't know, probably a bit different since guys and girls have different parts." I cocked my head to the side curiously, "Why?"

Still biting his lip, he got up and sat down next to me with his arms around my shoulders. Laying his head on my shoulder, "I just wanted to know, is all."

_Um okay?_

I kissed his head gently and wrapped my arms around him, "Okay if that's all."

"No."

No?

"Kendall?"

I pulled away from him and he looked up to me (biting his lip.)

"No." Kendall said again, "That's not all."

His face grew even redder and his eyes began to wander.

Wait…

"Then what?" I asked, playing clueless.

"Um…"

"Kendall, you can tell me anything, you know that." I reassured.

"I know but it's really embarrassing…to me anyway…"

He laid his head back down on my shoulder and let out a long sigh.

"Tell me." I wrapped my arms around him tightly, reassuringly. "I won't laugh, I promise."

"I know I've said I wanted to wait and all but…"

"But?"

He went silent again, wrapping his arms around my waist and placed a gentle kiss on the crook of my neck.

"I think I'm ready now."

"Ready?" I nuzzled into hair, "Honey, are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

We both pulled away slightly, still holding one another, and gazed into each other's eyes. Kendall bit his lip again and gave a small smile before leaning in for a kiss. His kiss was soft and gentle, and after a few second I felt his tongue brushing against my lips. I opened them slightly, pulling him into a deeper kiss. The pace became faster and the pressure grew; then fought for dominance. With tongues still tangling I grasped both of his wrists and shoved him against the bed, pinning both of his hands above his head; causing he to gasp in surprise and gaining me dominance in the kiss. Breaking the kiss quickly I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off.

Then I saw the scars.

"Ken-Kendall?" I stuttered, taking in every mark.

"What?" he looked confused, but then glanced down at his own body, "Oh."

"Have you-" I paused.

To be honest, I was freaking out.

_There are scars all over his body!_

We've been dating for months now, how can I not notice these?

_My arm?! What do you mean? Uh, I mean, what- cuts?_

"James?"

I looked backup to Kendall.

He looked frighten, tears were already streaming down his face.

"James, are you mad? James?"

"How long have you been doing this?"

I know I kinda finished it suckishly but I wanted to finish it up before my second term of college cuz once that started, I would never finish it. I am planning on writing a third sequel cuz I feel like it's not fair that James and Kendall haven't had sex yet. I was going let them towards the end but then I remembered that Kendall had the scar and I was like "Ah fuck, no way James was going to ignored that."

Anyway plus there's the little detail with Wayne-Wayne.

I hoped you enjoyed it and I'm sorry it took so long to finish. College is a bit of a hassle and I'm just a really slow at typing. (and the damn writers' block!)


End file.
